


Their Omega

by MythicWand



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Original Male Character, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mention of Clint/Wanda relationship, Mention of Tony/Peter relationship, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alpha/beta/omega, he won’t be underage for long, mention of male pregnancy, mmm threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWand/pseuds/MythicWand
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are an unconventional couple. Alphas and Betas don’t usually fall in love the way they have. They’ve made a good life for themselves and are happy, despite the fact that Steve knows Bucky will eventually want/need an omega. Bucky works for Stark Industries on their web marketing team, and Steve’s job at the local library keeps him busy and content. That is until Steve’s favorite little omega, Skylar, goes into heat during one of his frequent visits to the library. Steve knows Skylar is meant to be his and Bucky’s, so when Skylar is overcome by his early cycle, Steve takes him home, where he knows he and Bucky can give the omega the satisfaction, love, and life he deserves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster, long time reader and writer. Hope you enjoy. Comments welcome.

The moment Bucky walked into the loft his nostrils flared and he dropped his work bag on the floor. The most delicious scent surrounded him and his alpha designation roared to the front. Nothing beckoned to an alpha’s DNA the way the scent of an omega’s slick did. It was an amazing scent to walk in to, but it was also out of place. His boyfriend, Steve, was a beta.

“Stevie,” he called out.

The scent was so overwhelming, and Bucky was so hard in his jeans, he only made it the few steps to the sofa where he sat down heavily and palmed his erection. The thick, abrasive fabric caused the most amazing sensation against his heated skin, though it would become uncomfortable in a matter of minutes. One of the many struggles of going commando in jeans. Steve came out of the bedroom, closing the door securely behind him. The heavier scent that escaped the room while the door was open told Bucky exactly where Steve had the omega stashed.

“You’re home early,” Steve said as he knelt on the floor between Bucky’s spread thighs.

“I can smell the omega.”

“I know you can, daddy, but he’s not ready for an alpha’s seed.”

Steve opened Bucky’s jeans and pulled his cock free. “I’ll take care of you just like I’m taking care of him.”

Steve stroked Bucky’s cock firmly before leaning in and taking the hard length into his mouth. Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve’s blond hair as he watched his boyfriend try to swallow him whole.

“How are you taking care of him, my sweet beta? Did you buy him a fake alpha cock, or are you filling him up yourself?”

Steve lifted off Bucky with a slow pull. “Whatever he asks for. Except for an alpha, of course.”

“And why is that, Stevie? An omega in heat needs an alpha to end it. All a beta can do is soothe the discomfort for short stretches at a time.”

“I know, daddy. He’ll only be denied until he’s of breeding age.”

“It’s unusual for a male omega to go into heat before he’s of breeding age.”

“I know, but he has. He’ll be of age by his next heat and then you can have him.”

Without further discussion, Steve licked up the underside of Bucky’s cock. He twirled his tongue around the flared head before flicking the tip over the slit. Bucky fisted the soft strands beneath his fingers as Steve took him down to the root. Using both hands to hold the beta’s head, Bucky began to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth. Steve loved it when Bucky took control and his shoulder’s relaxed as Bucky took what he wanted from him.

“You gonna swallow daddy’s cum, Stevie?” Bucky rasped.

Steve’s answer was to tighten the hold his mouth had on Bucky’s cock. Bucky growled and thrusted one more time before emptying his balls down Steve’s throat. He released Steve’s hair and allowed the man to lift off his cock at his own pace. Steve licked and kissed the sensitive skin as he sat back on his heels. The delirious smile he gave Bucky was damned adorable. Bucky leaned forward and kissed his man, taking the flavor of his own release into his mouth. The only thing that would taste better would be Steve’s cum mixed with the unknown omega’s, but apparently that was something he would have to wait a couple of months for.

Personally, he didn’t think three months shy of eighteen was that big of a deal, especially if the omega had already gone into heat, but society frowned on it. Too many alphas had bred omegas before they were old enough to understand their designation and what it meant for them. The resulting pregnancies, births, and responsibilities of children they weren’t ready to have had pushed many fifteen and sixteen-year-old omegas to suicide. So, laws had been put in place to protect them. No breeding until first heat which generally happened around age eighteen. The omega currently sequestered in the master bedroom was apparently one of the exceptions. Bucky was actually relieved that the laws didn’t apply to betas having sex with omegas, probably due to the fact betas couldn’t get them pregnant, so Steve was able to offer some kind of respite for the omega. Steve rested his cheek on Bucky’s thigh, completely content. Now that the instant lust the omega’s scent had caused was sated, Bucky could think better and hopefully act like a proper alpha.

“What’s his name?” Bucky asked.

“Skylar Thomas,” Steve answered, the corners of his mouth turning up in a soft smile.

“And how did you meet him?”

“At work. He comes into the library several times a week to read. He’s the cutest thing. He’ll grab a book or two, depending on the age grouping, and goes to one of the secluded nooks where no one will bother him. If he’s there for more than an hour, I’ll buy him a soda and some chips from the vending machine and take it to him. He loses track of time easily.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Bucky said, threading his fingers through Steve’s hair and massaging his scalp.

“I wouldn’t say that. I do it because I’m attracted to him and want him to like me. It’s not often I find someone smaller and more vulnerable than me, and he’s so pretty. Though he’d likely argue with you til he’s blue in the face.”

“He doesn’t think he’s attractive?”

“No. He thinks the only reason anyone will want him is because he’s omega and can pop out babies.”

There were so many things Steve had said that Bucky wanted to go into more depth about, but he couldn’t decide where to start. Steve had mentioned age grouping of books and he wondered what that meant. Steve was short at 5’8 with asthma and a heart condition so for the omega to be seen by the beta as smaller and more vulnerable had Bucky’s curiosity peaked. The last was why the omega would think so little of himself.

In Bucky’s experience, omegas generally knew they were coveted and acted as such. Some of them became quite prissy and spoiled as they got older because they knew their pheromones could bring an alpha to his knees. Clearly, this little omega wanted to be craved for something other than his breeding abilities. Skylar may have found his permanent home with Bucky and Steve. The beta would be a calming, soothing presence where the alpha would be the dominant, protective, possessive force. Not to mention Steve would be the voice of reason in the midst of Bucky’s rut when Skylar went into heat, just as he was right this moment. It was only a matter of time before both he and Skylar descended into another wave of hormone-driven lust, so he would take advantage of the fact he was currently lucid.

“What does he look like? Dark hair and blue eyes aside because I know your type.” Bucky smiled down at his beta, who laughed softly.

“Yeah. I do like dark hair and blue eyes, and he does have those traits. He’s about 5’4 and thin, too thin if you ask me. Shy, withdrawn, but sweet when he opens up. I doubt he’s raised his voice once in his life because it’s meek and smooth. He’s easily startled, I should probably tell you, and guarded when alphas are around. That’s why I think introducing the two of you once his heat has passed would be best. You’re so big you’ll scare him coming at him in full rut, heat lust in full swing or not.”

“Why does he think no one will want him outside of his heats? Other than thinking he’s not attractive.”

“Because of the way he is all around, I think. He thinks he’s too shy, too quiet, too boring, too withdrawn. He also has a cherry birthmark that goes from his hairline to his lashes over his left eye. It does absolutely nothing to detract from his cuteness, but he thinks it’s ugly.”

“I see,” was all Bucky said because that was all he could manage.

He dropped his head back against the couch as heat suffused his body, making him feverish and horny. His previously sated cock sprung to life, unheeded by his jeans which were still opened. He gripped Steve’s hair with one hand and wrapped his other around his straining erection.

“Shit! Again, already?” Bucky growled.

The next few days were going to be unbearable if the boy in their bed pulled this sort of reaction from him.

“I think I need to go stay with Tony and Pepper, or find a hotel room somewhere.” Bucky pushed those words out with more force than he thought should’ve been necessary, but he was breathing too fast and heavily for anything else. My god, what would his rut be like when the boy went into heat right next to him?

“I don’t want you to leave,” Steve said, sounding a bit panicked.

“Can’t stay, Stevie.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s upper arms and pulled him up as he stood. He gently stuffed his painful erection into his jeans and refastened them. It was excessively uncomfortable, but it was also short-term. His dick would go down once he got away from the intoxicating scent of omega slick. He pulled Steve against his body, hugging him tightly as he kissed him goodbye.

“Go take care of our baby boy. Text me when his heat subsides.”

Steve sighed and looked at him, eyes full of sadness. Bucky cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his pink lips.

“It’s only for a few days. I love you, doll.”

“Love you, too, daddy.”

Bucky snatched up his laptop bag so he could at least work while he was away and left the loft. He didn’t relax until he heard the snick of the deadbolt locking in place. Thank god he’d had the presence of mind to leave his keys inside the loft. Their new little omega was locked safely away.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve re-unite. Skylar comes out of heat and faces his new reality.

Bucky sipped the Glenmorangie he’d ordered from the hotel bar as he waited for Steve to arrive. He had never liked being away from Steve for more than a few hours at a time and it had been three days. He understood the necessity of the separation, had in fact been the one to initiate it, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. At least his rut had eased off more and more as he increased the distance between himself and the omega in his bed.

He trusted Steve to take care of the boy, and knew Skylar would be better than ever after having the beta’s attention lavished on him. Without Bucky in the loft going all crazy alpha on him, Steve could give one-hundred percent of his efforts to Skylar, which was exactly what their little omega needed. Bucky wished he could be there to watch Steve making love to Skylar, or full-on fucking him into the mattress depending on how deep into heat the omega had fallen. Rut or not, that would’ve been a sexy sight to behold.

The only thing that kept Bucky from going completely stir crazy in his self-induced hotel-room isolation was the frequent text messages and twice daily video chats he had with Steve. Seeing his man’s face, hearing his voice, knowing without a doubt his beta was doing well went a long way to soothing Bucky’s agitation. Steve had texted an hour ago saying Skylar’s heat had finally dissipated and was now in the post-heat sleeping phase. It gave Steve and Bucky time to have a nice, leisurely dinner together before heading home.

Steve had thought it would be best for Bucky to be well fed and Skylar to be well rested before the two were introduced. Having Steve back in his arms again was going to be more of a balm to Bucky’s discomfort than anything else. A warm body pressed into his arm as an equally-warm hand cupped the back of his neck. Bucky turned away from the window to look at his sweet beta. He smiled and snaked an arm around Steve’s small waist as Steve leaned in to kiss him.

“Hi, Stevie,” he murmured against Steve’s lips. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too, daddy.” Steve pecked another kiss to Bucky’s mouth before straightening and gently massaging Bucky’s neck.

“How’s our little omega?”

“Been asleep for a couple hours now. I expect he won’t wake up until morning. You know how exhausting heats can be.”

Bucky chuckled. “I don’t actually, but I do know how exhausting ruts can be so I can guess. Have a seat, baby, and we’ll order something to eat.”

Steve sat down across the table, peeked at Bucky through his lashes, and then looked at the table top with a blush covering his cheeks.

“What’s got you all shy suddenly?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“Man bun,” Steve answered roughly, pointing at Bucky’s hair where he had it bound at the back of his head. Steve cleared his throat. “Sexy.”

“You always say that; which is precisely why I pulled it back today.”

“Playing dirty.”

“You bet, baby. While I don’t begrudge our omega your attentions, I’d like some myself.”

Steve lifted his gaze and smiled wickedly. “What if I told you I wasn’t hungry and have an overnight bag?”

“I’d say drink is paid for so fuck this joint. I’m in room 231.”

“Let’s go reacquaint ourselves with each other, then.”

Bucky knocked back the rest of his scotch and grabbed Steve’s hand. If he thought he was eager, Steve put him to shame by practically dragging Bucky out of the hotel restaurant and toward the elevators.

***

The room was dim and quiet when Skylar woke. He had no idea what time it was. The nightlight Steve had placed in the bedroom for him the first night he stayed was casting a faint glow throughout the room. He hadn’t really known Steve well before his premature heat overwhelmed him in the middle of the library. Heat suffused his cheeks when he thought about how well he knew Steve now.

The librarian who’d caught his eye was only a beta, but Skylar knew there was an alpha in the mix. He’d responded to the incredibly strong scent with another wave of heat just hours after Steve had deposited him in the California King and brought him to orgasm with a hand around his dick. The alpha had come and gone relatively quickly, and Steve was back in bed with him; those talented hands and mouth bringing him to orgasm over and over again. It wasn’t until day three, when his heat was at its peak, that he’d been able to convince Steve he needed actual penetration to ease the pain.

He was embarrassed by how much he’d begged for Steve’s cock, but at least the beta had been respectful and gentle when he’d finally pushed into Skylar’s ass. The only thing that would have been better was an alpha, but he was seventeen and knew he wouldn’t experience an alpha for several more months. While he didn’t want kids, he still harbored fantasies of finding an alpha who could love him despite all the things wrong with him.

A full bladder pushed aside all thoughts of alphas, omegas, and sex from Skylar’s mind and he rushed for the bathroom. After taking care of business and washing the last remnants of heat from his body in the shower, he donned fresh sleep clothes and set foot outside the master suite for the first time since his arrival. The loft had an open floor plan so finding the kitchen/dining/living area was as easy as walking out of the bedroom.

Skylar glanced around the sparsely, but expensively decorated main area as he crossed to the kitchen. After three days of heat, he was starving. Steve had offered him food as often as possible, but Skylar hadn’t always been able or willing to eat. He found his book bag and phone on the kitchen island with a handwritten note tucked beneath. He pulled it free and read over it.

_Hello, my lovely Skylar._

_I’m spending the night with daddy (our alpha, Bucky) at the hotel. There’s plenty of food in the fridge so eat all you want. We’ll be home by 9 a.m. tomorrow morning._

_Hugs and kisses, Steve._

The trust both Steve and his alpha, Bucky, were showing by leaving Skylar alone in their loft was heady but it made Skylar feel more worthy than he ever had before. And the fact Steve had referred to Bucky as _their_ alpha had him childishly giddy. He made himself a turkey sandwich, piled high with cheese, tomatoes, and mayo. As he ate, he traced over Steve’s and Bucky’s names with a finger. Once he was done eating, he drank an entire can of soda without taking a breath.

The meal had only taken half an hour to make and consume, but he was exhausted. Picking up his phone and bag, Skylar headed back to the bedroom while checking his messages. There’d been several texts from his sister, Kayli, that Steve had answered and a missed call. As he approached the rumpled bed where he’d spent the past three days in a heat-induced haze, the phone rang in his hand. Skylar stared at the caller ID for several rings, trying to get his thoughts in order before answering.

“I’m fine, Kayli,” he said in lieu of the standard hello.

“Are you? Why have you been gone for three days? And why did your so-called friend, Steve, not let me talk to you when I called yesterday?”

Skylar rubbed his forehead and sighed. He needed to tell his sister about his early heat, but knew she’d freak out. Unfortunately, every lie and half truth he came up with would also result in her going crazy so he figured there was no reason to avoid the truth.

“I went into heat at the library three days ago,” he blurted out.

“WHAT?” Kayli screeched.

“Steve is a friend who works there. He brought me to his home so I’d be safe.”

“You can’t be in heat, you’re not even eighteen.”

“It came on early.” Skylar shrugged, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “I’ll be eighteen in three and a half months. I went into heat. It is what it is.”

“Uh huh. And this friend who was conveniently present is an alpha, no doubt.”

“Beta, actually. Steve’s been very kind and caring. He even sent his alpha husband away to protect me.”

His sister growled through the phone. She was an alpha herself and she clearly didn’t believe a word Skylar said, but it didn’t matter. Kayli would know the truth soon enough.

“Listen, it’s been a really long, unpleasant three days and I’m very tired. I’m going back to bed.”

“With beta Steve?” she asked, somewhat snidely.

“No. Alone. He’s spending the night with his husband somewhere else.”

“And they’re just letting you stay in their place by yourself? Are you sure you’re okay. This all sounds very odd to me.”

“I know.”

He really did. He couldn’t explain the pull he felt toward Steve and the alpha he had yet to even meet, but it was strong. Bucky and Steve obviously felt the same pull toward him. Skylar didn’t want to leave the loft, or the bed, despite the fact his heat had passed. He needed time to figure out things for himself before he tried to convince Kayli of his new reality.

“I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay? I really need to go back to bed.”

“Okay,” Kayli said. Her uncertainty was clear even with just one word.

“Bye.”

Skylar disconnected before she could say anything else. He was too tired to deal with stuff right now. He pulled the cord from his bag and plugged the phone in to charge. He wanted the phone nearby in case Steve called to check on him. He set the phone on the nightstand next to a framed picture he hadn’t noticed before. He picked it up and smiled when he saw that it was Steve wrapped in the arms of a much bigger man with blue eyes and shoulder-length dark-brown hair. The man was muscular and handsome; his seductive smile drew Skylar in. Though he’d not yet seen Bucky in person, he knew an alpha when he saw one. Even in a picture, the man exuded strength and possessiveness. Setting the picture back on the stand, Skylar scooted further onto the bed.

It was kind of lonely sleeping in such a massive bed by himself, but the mattress and bedding was so luxurious he wouldn’t be awake long enough to dwell. Skylar arranged the pillows and blankets to his liking, and then climbed into the middle of the pile. If he was sleeping alone tonight, there was no reason why he couldn’t cocoon himself in warmth and comfort right in the center of the bed. He’d always been a sucker for pillow forts and this one was excessively cushy.

Once he was comfortable, he closed his eyes and replayed every memory of Steve he had. After he ran out of those delicious, porn-worthy images, he began fantasizing about how the alpha in the alpha/beta/omega equation would be. He was several inches taller than Steve and bulky as evidenced by the picture. Would he want Skylar to call him daddy, too? Would he be gentle and considerate like Steve, or a complete asshole like so many other alphas he’d met? He couldn’t imagine a sweet, loving beta like Steve having a husband like that, but one never knew. Skylar drifted to sleep with a mixture of excitement and apprehension in his chest and a smile on his face.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve introduces Bucky and Skyler

“Let me go in first,” Steve said as he handed Bucky his keys to unlock the front door to the loft.

Bucky nodded, turned the key, and pushed the door open. He stepped aside to allow Steve to enter ahead of him. He couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face when he noticed how stiffly his beta was walking. Poor boy was probably quite tender. He’d ridden Steve’s sexy ass twice, neither time had been especially gentle. Bucky had warned Steve the night before, immediately after the hotel room door clicked shut, that he was extremely horny. It had been rough being thrown into rut without warning and then suddenly spending three days alone. Being away from the omega’s scent had helped, but it also came with the separation from his boy, and that had made Bucky anxious and sexually frustrated. His hand had taken the edge off but came nowhere close to scratching the itch.

“Damn!” Bucky said as he inhaled. “Smells so fucking good in here.”

Steve glanced over his shoulder, giving Bucky an indulgent smile. “Smells like days of sex. Place needs to be aired out.”

Bucky was affronted. “I whole-heartedly disagree. There’s no better scent than an omega’s heat.”

“So I’ve heard. The alpha down the hall made a comment once about the smell of an unmated omega being irresistible. I wonder what he thinks of Skylar’s scent wafting down the hall to him.”

That comment had Bucky growling low in his chest. No alpha but him should be nosing around his omega.

“Think I’ll open some windows,” he muttered as he made his way across the dining room to slide open the door to the balcony.

Ignoring Steve’s laughter, Bucky moved around the loft cracking open windows. He was disappointed the fresh air was clearing out Skylar’s lovely, honey-sweet scent, but it was better than fighting other alphas in the building. Until Bucky claimed the omega, which he couldn’t do for the next few months, Skylar would draw attention. Maybe if Bucky covered his little omega in his scent, it would deter the upstanding, decent alphas. It might challenge some of the more unsavory characters out there, but Bucky would just have to make sure he was around to protect the boy. A horrifying thought occurred to him and he spun on his heel when he heard the bedroom door open a second time.

“We should never have left him here alone. There are alphas all throughout this building. They could’ve busted down the door to get to him.”

Bucky’s panic must have been obvious in his tone because Steve held up his hands.

“Calm down, daddy. I was using your alpha possessiveness against you to get what I wanted. No one can actually smell him in here. Did you smell him before actually coming inside?”

“No,” Bucky admitted before releasing a huge sigh of relief.

This was precisely why he benefited from having a beta like Steve in his life now that there was an omega in the mix. He could so easily lose his shit over Skylar. And he hadn’t even set eyes on the boy, yet. Suddenly wanting to see Skylar and ensure his safety himself, Bucky glanced into the room behind Steve. He saw nothing but a mass of pillows and blankets in the center of the bed that made him smile. His chest tightened at the sight and he rubbed his sternum.

“He nested,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. Omegas typically nested after their heats in preparation for the discomfort of pregnancy. Skylar wouldn’t be pregnant, but he’d obviously needed the warmth and comfort a nest provided.

“Where is he?”

“Right here,” Steve answered.

Steve stepped back to glance around the doorframe and reached out. A gentle smile spread over his face as he pulled their omega through the door by the hand. Dressed in rumpled bed clothes that were too big for him, and staring lovingly at the beta who’d helped ease his heat, was the prettiest omega boy Bucky had ever seen. Skylar had sleep-mussed brown hair, crystal-blue eyes surrounded by gorgeous, thick lashes, and still had the slight hint of heat clinging to his porcelain skin. His thin frame, half hidden behind Steve, exuded shy adoration for the beta. Everything about him drew Bucky in and demanded the alpha provide for him and protect him to the last breath. Even with the haze of heat and rut lifted, Bucky felt the need to claim and breed the omega. The silence was broken by Steve’s introductions.

“Daddy, this is Skylar. Skylar, this is our alpha, Bucky.”

Skylar’s gaze jumped to Bucky and his eyes widened. Bucky struggled to keep his breathing normal and his feet stationary. The last thing Skylar needed was for an alpha to surge forward and snatch him up. Bucky was well aware of how big he was at six feet, two inches and two-hundred pounds of muscle; especially to the eyes of a seventeen-year-old omega who was five feet four inches and a hundred pounds soaking wet. Steve was right when he’d told Bucky the boy was too thin.

“Our alpha?” Skylar asked in a whisper, but his eyes never strayed from Bucky.

Steve nodded and smiled, glancing appreciatively at Bucky himself. “Handsome, isn’t he?”

Bucky swallowed hard, resolve faltering, as Skylar’s eyes darkened. Skylar pulled his hand free of Steve’s grasp and took a few tentative steps toward Bucky. When Skylar got within reach, Bucky couldn’t help but trail his fingertips over the sizable beauty mark above Skylar’s left eye, and then down over his cheek.

“Hello, my little omega.” Bucky kept his voice soft and controlled. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Is it?”

“It is,” Bucky confirmed. He slid his gaze over Skylar’s thin body. The alpha in him desperately wanted to do something for his boy. “Do you need anything? Are you warm enough? Do you need to eat? What can I do for you?”

“Will you hold me?” Skylar asked.

“God, yes, baby boy. Come here.”

***

Skylar launched himself at Bucky. Steve’s daddy was so massive and exuded so much confidence and kindness that Skylar immediately felt safe. Alpha designation or not, he knew this man would never hurt him. Bucky caught him in his arms and gently lifted him off his feet, muscular arms circling his tiny body and holding him snuggly to his broad chest. When he sat down on the sofa behind him, he settled Skylar on his lap. Skylar’s butt fit perfectly between Bucky’s thick thighs. Christ, the alpha was hard all over, including the rather large erection poking him through their clothing.

Bucky’s hair was tied back into a messy man bun, but long wavy tendrils had fallen loose and hung around his face and shoulders. Giving into his omega instincts, Skylar nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck, giggling when the fine hairs tickled his face. Where Steve smelled like lavender and vanilla and safety, their alpha smelled of musk and man and home. Skylar flicked out his tongue for a taste of Bucky’s skin. A deep rumble vibrated through Bucky’s chest and he fisted the hair at the back of Skylar’s head. The sting went straight to Skylar’s cock.

“Careful, baby boy. You still smell ripe for breeding and I only have so much restraint.”

A wicked streak Skylar didn’t know he had emboldened him. He bit down on the skin beneath his lips and rotated his hips, dragging his ass erotically over Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s breath hitched.

“Stevie…” Bucky croaked.

Skylar pulled off Bucky’s neck to press a kiss to Bucky’s mouth. He’d just come out of his heat. He thought it was over so he hadn’t expected to be overrun by the need to have his alpha inside him like this. He was desperate to have Bucky lay him out, cover him, and sink into him - to claim him. Bucky kissed Skylar back just as smaller hands slid under his armpits and pulled him away. Skylar grasped at Bucky’s shoulders, arms, and then his wrists as he was tugged off his alpha’s lap.

“No! No, no, no. I need him,” Skylar cried. He needed to be in Bucky’s arms, wrapped safe and secure in his embrace. He needed his alpha’s warmth; it was too cold in the loft.

“I’m sorry, love,” Steve said next to his ear. “Should’ve waited until all traces of heat were out of your system before I brought him home. I’m sorry.”

Skylar still reached for Bucky, his fingers grabbing at air, as Steve dragged him back toward the bedroom. Bucky scrubbed his hands over his face. Why was his alpha letting Steve take him away? He didn’t understand. They were meant to be together.

“I know you want me.”

Bucky dropped his hands to his lap and looked at Skylar with conflicted eyes. “You’re too young, baby boy.”

“I’m almost eighteen.”

Bucky shook his head and Steve stopped walking.

“How about I solve both your problems,” Steve suggested.

He pulled Skylar against his body and wrapped his arms around Skylar’s chest and abdomen. Kisses Skylar had come to recognize in the dark and haze of heat peppered the skin of his jaw and neck. The scrape of teeth over his jugular made his knees weak and a pleasant tingle raced through his body. Fuck, that was good. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open. Through his lashes, he watched Bucky’s face go from tortured to interested as he leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees.

“It’s illegal for daddy to fuck you,” Steve said. “But he can watch you come.”

Skylar gasped. Watch? That was hot and terrifying at the same time. He wasn’t an exhibitionist. Then again, he wasn’t bold and slutty either, but that was precisely how he was acting. He really hoped when this heat-induced insanity was truly over, they could all chalk up his unusual behavior to hormones. Skylar was a meek, shy, bookworm who preferred the printed word and solitude to engaging with people.

All coherent thought was wiped from his mind as Steve slid Skylar’s sleep pants down to his thighs allowing Skylar’s cock to spring free. He shivered from the cold breeze wafting in from the windows over his damp tip. The chill was immediately replaced by heat when Steve wrapped his hand around Skylar’s shaft. Bucky’s steel-blue eyes sparked with unconcealed lust as Steve began stroking Skylar’s straining length.

“Look at you,” Bucky rasped. “My two boys are beautiful together.”

Steve nipped Skylar’s earlobe. “Did you hear that, love? Our alpha thinks you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

He’d actually said the two of them together was beautiful, but Skylar no longer had the brain function required to argue. All his focus was down south, drowning in sensation. His head fell back onto Steve’s shoulder and his eyes finally slid shut. He reached up, threaded his fingers through Steve’s short blond hair, and then turned his head for the kiss he knew was coming. Steve didn’t disappoint. Their mouths came together far more gently than Skylar would’ve expected. Their tongues dueled lazily; a stark contrast to the frenzied, slightly rough hand job Steve was giving him. After three days spent in bed together, the beta knew exactly what Skylar liked, knew how to touch him just right. Skylar broke their kiss with a gasp.

“Fuck. Good.”

Steve licked up the column of his neck and sucked his earlobe into his mouth where he kneaded the soft flesh with his teeth.

“Damn, baby boy, you look delicious. You gonna come for me?” Bucky asked, voice soft and rough.

Under normal circumstances, Skylar would have hated being called baby boy, but coming from Bucky, _his alpha_ , the endearment filled Skylar with joy. Bucky’s deep, rumbling voice combined with Steve’s skilled ministrations to his body pushed Skylar to the brink. His balls pulled up, his cock twitched, and when he felt damp heat surround the mushroom head of his dick and clamp down, he came.

“That’s it, love. Such a good omega, giving your alpha your release,” Steve whispered.

Skylar’s eyes flew open. Bucky was kneeling on the hardwood floor, lips sealed around just the tip of Skylar’s cock, swallowing Skylar’s release. Skylar reached out and Bucky took his hand. He pulled off Skylar’s dick with a satisfied smile and then kissed Skylar’s fingertips.

“Thought that…was illegal,” Skylar panted. He was thankful Steve still had a solid hold on him. His legs were tingling, his knees were weak, and he was feeling very tired.

“It’s illegal for him to fuck you,” Steve said. “No laws against you feeding him your cum.”

“That we know of,” Bucky muttered. “To the nest with you, before you collapse right here.”

“Carry me?” Skylar asked. No way was he able to walk, even if it was a short distance.

Bucky rose to his feet and scooped Skylar into his arms. Seconds later, Skylar was deposited into his pillow nest and covered with heavy blankets. Both his alpha and his beta kissed him. He smiled and squirmed deeper into his cocoon. He listened to the hushed conversation between his men as warmth and comfort lulled him to sleep.

“Want some attention, daddy?”

“No need. Came in my pants.”

“Very alpha of you.”

Bucky’s warm laughter filled the room. “Go start the shower, boy.”

“Yes, sir, daddy, sir.”


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning after Bucky and Skylar meet. Longer chapter, but I give a little Steve perspective.

The sweet scent of syrup and pastry lured Skylar from sleep. He groaned as his stomach rumbled. He was perfectly content where he was, but his body was turning against him. Skylar sighed as he popped his head from beneath his layers of blankets. Sunlight filtered in through the gauzy curtain and soft jazz filtered in from the other room. The atmosphere was surreal. More like a dream than reality, except the aches and pains from the past several days suggested he was awake. He didn’t want to be.

Skylar tucked his face back into the blanket. Now that his heat had completely passed, he was mortified. Steve had been nothing more than a friendly acquaintance until Skylar went into early heat while at the library. Steve had immediately appointed himself Skylar’s protector, whisking him away to this castle in the sky where he could ride out his heat in safety. Skylar had never been surrounded by such luxury. His family had always barely scraped by financially.

He’d been certain he was putting his safe haven at risk when he threw himself at the beta, begging for some kind of relief from the sexual buildup he was suffering. Skylar’s mother, the only other omega in his family, had died giving birth to him so there’d been no one to tell him what to expect of his omega biology. A few alphas had told him his heat would have him begging for their cocks, to be used like the omega slut he was born to be. What such a loss of control could mean scared him.

Unfortunately, he’d proven them right. Mere hours into his first heat, he was rubbing his body against Steve trying to get some kind of stimulation on his dick. By the end of day one, he was lying on the bed naked, writhing and begging for release. Skylar came embarrassingly fast the first few times Steve had stroked his cock. Soon, simple touches weren’t enough. By the end, he’d lifted his ass high in the air and pulled his butt cheeks apart to entice the beta into fucking him. And Steve had.

As if those antics weren’t enough, he’d literally jumped Steve’s alpha the second they were in the same room together. Up until last night, Bucky was nothing more than a name, a face in the picture by the bed. The man was a complete stranger, but that hadn’t stopped Skylar from trying to get the big alpha to breed him. He was horrified by how easily he’d succumbed to his omega biology. The need for alpha cock truly had overrun Skylar’s intelligence, lowering him to the status of feral animal.

“Good morning, baby boy.”

Bucky’s deep rumble was only slightly muffled by the blankets. Warmth suffused Skylar’s face and he teared up. He didn’t want to cry, but there was no stopping it. The pain of his embarrassment was too sharp. Skylar took a shuddering breath as the mattress dipped beside him.

“Breakfast is ready,” Bucky told him.

“I’m not hungry,” Skylar lied.

“I can hear your stomach rumbling from here.”

Skylar shook his head beneath the blanket, hot tears running down his cheeks, as Bucky remained silent. Eventually, the alpha sighed loudly.

“You can’t stay in the nest forever, baby boy.” One of Bucky’s hands touched Skylar’s hip through the blankets.

“I…I think I can.”

Bucky’s laughter was warm. “Well, _I_ think in the next few minutes you’re going to need the bathroom. And even if you do decide wetting the bed is a valid option, hunger will eventually get the best of you, if the stench of urine doesn’t drive you out first.”

Skylar scrunched up his face.

“Ew, daddy. Gross.”

Steve’s voice sounded farther away than Bucky’s, but it was oddly comforting knowing he was nearby. Despite the fact Skylar’d had the alpha’s lips around his cock, the man was still a stranger. A gorgeous, muscular, gentle, respectful stranger that Skylar desperately wanted to have in his life; especially if it meant he could have Steve, too. He’d always found the beta attractive, but since Skylar was an omega, he’d always known he’d be claimed by an alpha. It had never occurred to him that he’d be snapped up by an alpha/beta couple.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Steve sing-songed. “We have pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Skylar loved pancakes.

“With lots of syrup, chocolate chips, and whipped cream,” Steve added.

The blanket covering Skylar’s head pulled back a bit and Steve’s face came into view. He smiled and Skylar immediately smiled back. Steve wiped Skylar’s tears from his face with the blanket before leaning down to peck a kiss to Skylar’s lips.

“Why are you crying, love?”

“Can you ask daddy to leave?” Skylar whispered, still acutely aware of Bucky’s hand on his hip. In fact, his grip tightened slightly.

Steve’s smile faltered. “Why?”

Skylar sniffled and then answered honestly. “I’m mortified he saw me like… That’s not me. I’m not like that.”

Another tear tracked down his cheek, but this time it was a bigger finger that wiped it away. Skylar closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Bucky. He was certain he could never look the alpha in the eye again after the way he’d behaved.

“Do you know what you do to me?”

Skylar jumped, his eyes flying open, startled at how close Bucky’s voice was to his ear. Bucky’s hair hung loose around his shoulders framing his gorgeous blue eyes and kissable lips with dark waves. The alpha hadn’t shaved and a five o’clock shadow dusted his cheeks. Damn, the man was so fucking sexy. Omega designation and embarrassing heats aside, Skylar would have been drawn to the alpha. Bucky pressed his nose into the hair behind Skylar’s ear and inhaled.

“Mmm. Shy, sleepy omega,” he murmured.

Bucky rubbed his short beard against Skylar’s cheek. Skylar giggled and squirmed closer to Steve. Bucky followed, growling and rubbing that damn stubble over all of Skylar’s exposed skin. He climbed out from under the blankets and into Steve’s arms. The beta wasn’t that much bigger than him, and certainly not as big as their alpha, but he’d protected Skylar from alphas on the street when he first went into heat and he suspected the beta had superpowers.

Steve laughed as he took him in his arms and dragged him off the bed, away from Bucky, who was now sprawled out on his stomach across Skylar’s nest. There was a smile on Bucky’s face, but his eyes were predatory. He licked his lips suggestively as he pushed to his hands and knees.

“Better run for the bathroom, Sky, love. Alpha is on the prowl.”

Skylar bit his bottom lip as Bucky’s smile broadened. When Bucky fisted a pillow below him and brought it to his nose for another sniff, Skylar hardened in his sleep pants. The flimsy fabric would hide nothing. He groaned as he imagined still being in the nest of pillows with Bucky braced above him like that. The man was sexy enough from across the room; it would be devastating to be right beneath him. Skylar wasn’t sure if he regretted climbing out of the nest or embarrassed that he was so obviously turned on. Bucky dropped the pillow and shot across the bed faster than a man his size should be able to move. Steve swatted his ass and Skylar took off for the bathroom with a squeal.

***

Steve watched Skylar’s cute little ass disappear into the bathroom before turning his attention to the man who’d held his heart for most of his life. They’d grown up next door neighbors, but because of their designation, they’d only been acquaintances throughout school. Alphas hung with alphas, betas with other betas. Due to their unique biology, omegas were sent to separate schools all together. It was safer for them that way, but it made their interactions with alphas and betas awkward later in life. Hence, Skylar’s uncomfortable shyness and complete unawareness of how delectable he was.

Bucky settled back against the headboard, legs outstretched and ankles crossed. He used both hands to hold one of Skylar’s pillows to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Steve smiled as he remembered more than one occasion when Bucky had done the same thing with Steve’s shirts. He suspected it was Bucky’s way of checking to ensure his alpha scent was still properly obvious. If it wasn’t, Steve would find himself pressed against the nearest surface with Bucky’s cock buried inside him. Bucky opened his eyes and stared directly at Steve.

“Come here, Stevie.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, but that wasn’t where Bucky wanted him. He grabbed Steve by the upper arm and tugged until Steve was draped across Bucky’s lap. Bucky leaned down and kissed him. He reached up and twirled Bucky’s hair around his hand as Bucky plundered his mouth, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his bottom lip.

“I love you, Stevie. No matter what happens, it’s you and me in it together. I’ll never let go of you.”

Steve smiled. It would seem his big, bad alpha was feeling a bit worried about the new dynamic having an omega introduced. For his own part, Steve wasn’t worried. But then, he had the luxury of already knowing Skylar and all the things he would bring to their established relationship.

“I love you, too, daddy. You’ll see; he’s our missing piece.”

“Is he? I know what an omega does for an alpha, but what will he do for you, my beautiful beta boy?”

Steve ran the tips of his fingers over Bucky’s jaw while he gathered his thoughts. Right now the stubble was rough and scratchy, but he knew from experience if Bucky allowed it to grow thicker, it would be silky soft. Steve had attempted to grow a beard once, but it came in thin and splotchy. Thanks to his size, asthma, heart condition, and inability to grow body hair, he was constantly teased in school about being an omega in disguise. Quite a few of his teachers were surprised to learn his designation was actually beta. He’d grown accustomed to being viewed as weak.

“He makes me feel powerful, strong.” Steve shrugged in Bucky’s embrace. “He makes me feel good because he needs me. No one has ever needed me before.”

Bucky’s eyebrows lowered. “I need you.”

“You do, but not like he does. For the first time in my life, I’m the taller man. I might not be stronger, but I’m smart. Skylar needs someone to watch over him, feed him, be there for him, or just hide with him when things get too overwhelming for him. I can take care of him on the little everyday things.”

“And what will I do for him, if you do all that?” Bucky asked. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair the way he knew Steve liked.

Steve sighed. “The big things. You’re the breadwinner, the strength and protection, the daddy and the alpha. You’ll make sure we have everything we need. And let’s not forget that you can breed him. I can’t do any of that.”

“I think our roles will be more fluid than you imagine, but we can figure that out as we go. Sound good?.”

“Yeah, sounds great.”

Steve pulled Bucky down into a kiss that deepened immediately. In one fluid move Steve found impressive, Bucky shifted his position and suddenly Steve was on his back with Bucky pressing down on top of him. He spread his legs to cradle Bucky’s body and buried both his hands in Bucky’s hair while they kissed. The sound of the toilet flushing had them pulling from the kiss, but neither of them was interested in moving. When the shower started a few seconds later, Bucky smiled wickedly.

“Will the food hold?” Bucky asked as he rubbed their cock’s together through the material of their sweatpants. Neither of them had put much effort into dressing before starting breakfast.

“It’ll all microwave fine,” Steve answered.

With a familiarity that came with years of partnership, both men shucked their pants in seconds.

“Stomach or back?” Steve asked breathlessly.

“Just as you are, boy. Pull those legs up.”

Steve grabbed his knees and pulled them to his chest. Bucky slid down the mattress, grabbed each butt cheek in a hand, and lifted Steve’s ass to his mouth. He kissed, licked, sucked, and thrust his tongue into Steve’s pucker in a maddening, ever-changing pattern that eventually Steve gave up trying to predict, and instead, allowed himself to slip into the pleasure.

“Daddy, I- oh, fuck!”

Steve had been about to ask for his alpha’s cock, but Bucky had taken things into his own hands…literally. One hand wrapped around Steve’s shaft while the fingers of his other hand began teasing at his entrance. Without warning, Bucky slid his fingers inside. There was a slight sting from the stretch, but after spending a good amount of time bouncing on Bucky’s cock the night before, it didn’t take long for Steve to open.

“Damn, Stevie. I wish you could see what I see. Your pretty hole taking three of my fingers no problem. Ready for my cock, boy?”

“Yes, daddy. Ready, so ready.”

Bucky pulled his fingers free and released Steve’s cock so he could grab his own. He moved up between Steve’s legs and guided his cock to Steve’s ass. They both groaned as Bucky pushed his thick length all the way in. Taking a few seconds of rest to allow them to catch their breath, and for Steve to adjust, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s smaller body. Steve hooked his ankles over Bucky’s hips.

“I can’t go slow and easy, Stevie.”

“That’s okay. Fuck me, Buck. Let loose.”

“Brace yourself.”

Steve gripped Bucky’s biceps and rested his heels on Bucky’s ass as the alpha pounded into him with the force and speed suggestive of a rut, though he knew Bucky wouldn’t go into rut again until Skylar went into his next heat. Their mouths came together in deep, messy kisses as they both chased their orgasm. Several deep, hard thrusts later and they were coming together with grunts of pleasure. Once the rush passed, Bucky rolled to his back, pulling Steve across his chest at the same time. Steve moaned as his alpha’s cock slid out of him, but smiled lazily at the cool dampness slowly coating one thigh. He’d always loved the feeling of his man’s cum on his body.

“Damn,” Bucky breathed.

“Yeah.” Steve licked a nipple, because it was right there by his mouth, and then pushed himself off Bucky. “Come on, daddy. We have an omega to feed.”


	5. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar is separated from his alpha and beta.

Skylar finished rinsing his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Bucky and Steve had gotten up hours before him because they both had to work. They’d done their best not to disturb him, but he’d climbed out of bed to see them off. Steve had kissed him and swatted his butt before leaving, but Bucky had been far more reserved. He’d cupped Skylar’s neck and kissed his forehead. The alpha was being far more careful with him than Skylar thought necessary, but Steve had explained it was because of his age.

Bucky had to toe the line of the law very carefully. Skylar had suggested that he could go back home with his sister, but that was met with strong resistance from both Bucky and Steve, so he’d happily dropped the subject. He didn’t _want_ to go back to his sister’s, not when he’d just found his true home. He didn’t remember the three days of heat, but he’d loved every second of the last two spent with his alpha and beta. They’d done nothing more than curl up together on the couch to watch movies or read. Bucky had treated them to dinner out the night before and pride had swelled in Skylar’s chest to be seen in public with his men.

After a quick shower, dressed in a pair of Steve’s sweatpants and one of Bucky’s massive T-shirts, Skylar settled on the couch with one of his recent library finds. It was a book for young teens about a spaceship that raised children for the new world it was sent to find. It was a much older book, printed decades ago, but he was enjoying it. He loved fantasy and romance novels of all kinds, for all ages. He could lose himself in them for hours, and usually did. Skylar was actually grateful Steve had noticed his inability to track time and brought him food. He was already too thin.

A thump on the front door pulled Skylar’s attention from his book. Several seconds passed before there was a proper knock. He got up from the sofa and padded silently on bare feet across the hardwood floor. Bucky had warned him that the building was full of unmated alphas and that Skylar shouldn’t open the door to anyone while home alone. He put his ear to the door and listened, but heard nothing. His phone started to ring in the bedroom, but he ignored it. He heard a murmured conversation through the door, but he couldn’t make out any words. When another knock didn’t come and the voices stopped, he pushed away from the door and headed back toward the sofa. The sound of a key that didn’t quite fit being pushed into the lock was quickly followed by the jiggling of the door handle. Maybe someone was lost.

“You have the wrong apartment,” Skylar yelled, voice shaking a bit.

The door opened with a jolt and two men stepped inside.

“We have the right apartment,” one of the men mumbled, slipping his key-shaped thingy into his pocket.

The men glanced around the main living space. They were big like alphas. One was black, the other white with long blond hair, but both had bulging muscles and were clearly on a mission. They smelled like betas, but beta designation didn’t mean they weren’t dangerous, and they had just broken in. Skyler’s instincts screamed for him to run so he took off toward the bedroom. There was a lock on that door Steve had made a point of showing him when he came to stay, in case Bucky had tried to force himself.

As if.

First, Bucky was too honorable to ever force anyone. Second, in the thick of heat Skylar would have let him, begged him even. These men were not honorable. And while, as betas, they lacked the hormonal drive to claim Skylar, they could still have the intention.

“Aren’t you gonna catch him?” the black man asked his partner in crime.

“Why don’t you catch him?” the blond man answered. His British accent actually held a bit of mirth.

They were conversing entirely too calmly given they’d just broken into the apartment. Skylar didn’t turn around to see which of them started laughing, but when he turned to slam the door closed, a boot popped past the doorjamb. He wasn’t big enough or strong enough to hold his own against either of these men. Giving up on the door, Skylar ran for his phone. He’d left it on the nightstand beside the bed when he’d seen Bucky and Steve off to work. His fingers brushed the case of the phone just as he was yanked off the floor.

***

“Seriously, Buck? We have a new omega at home.”

“I know, Stevie. I’m sorry, but this is the newest ad and the link isn’t working-”

“I don’t care. Skylar is more important.”

The alpha part of Bucky hated being interrupted, and argued with, but he breathed through his flash of anger. Steve wasn’t being disrespectful on purpose; he was acting on behalf of Skylar. Their little omega brought out a braver, fiercer side of Steve that Bucky had always known existed. He was proud of his beta. He hadn’t thought it was possible to love Steve more than he already did, but he was quickly falling deeper as Steve flexed his newfound personality traits.

“You’re angry with me,” Steve said, now far more timid than a few seconds before.

“Not with you, Stevie.” Bucky sighed. “Not really. I’m angry at this situation, the timing, and the fact that you’re right, but I can’t leave right now. This is my job, and I need to do it. Especially now that we have an omega at home. I have two of you I need to spoil properly.”

“He just needs love and acceptance, and you already give me plenty.”

“Stevie,” Bucky sighed.

“I’m going inside. Just…don’t be too late.”

Steve disconnected the call and Bucky dropped his phone onto the glass surface of his desk with a clang. After dragging his fingers through his hair, something he’d done a lot of today, he scrubbed his palms down his face and returned to staring at his computer. One of the IT guys, a cute omega genius named Peter, had remotely connected to his computer to see if he could figure out what was going on with the ad code that was resulting in it not connecting to the product webpage. Bucky hoped Peter would figure it out soon so he could log off and go home to his boys.

He picked up his desk phone and called Tony, the owner of Stark Industries and Bucky’s closest friend. There was at least a twenty-year age difference between the two alphas, but the moment they’d met they’d become instant friends. The phone rang a few times before Tony picked up.

“What’s up, my friend?” Tony said. The slight echo of his voice told Bucky he was on speaker. “Figure out the website situation?”

“No. I couldn’t figure it out so I have Peter working on it.” Silence stretched for long enough Bucky began to think he’d lost the connection. It wasn’t normal for Tony to be quiet for so long. “Tony? You still there?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky heard the squeak of a chair and then the distinct click of Tony picking up the phone.

“Peter is still here?”

“I’m sure he’ll head home once we’re done.”

“No. I mean…he didn’t…quit?”

Bucky’s computer screen flashed, drawing his attention. He had no idea what Peter was doing, but several lines of tech jibberish filled his screen.

“Why would he quit?” Bucky asked.

“He may have gone into heat while working late one night and things may or may not have gotten…complicated.”

Bucky leaned back in his chair and watched as Peter rebooted his computer. “You impregnated him.”

“No, no. We don’t know that, yet.”

Bucky’s cell phone began vibrating across his desk. He flipped it over to glance at the screen to see it was Steve calling again.

“And if you did? What are you going to do with a pregnant omega thirty-plus years younger than you? Will you claim him properly?”

Tony was a self-proclaimed alpha bachelor. He enjoyed what he called the vast ocean of potential partners. He’d given Bucky a lot of crap over the years about committing himself to Steve at such a young age, but it was right for Bucky.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Tony hedged.

Almost as quickly as Bucky’s cell stopped ringing, it started again. Steve would usually leave a message if Bucky couldn’t answer. He only called repeatedly when something was bothering him.

“Sorry, Tony. I got to take this call from Steve. We have a new omega at home and I want to make sure everything is okay.”

“The two of you have an omega? When did that happen?”

“Recently.”

“Okay. We definitely need to get a drink soon.”

“Copy that, boss man. Later.” Bucky hung up his office phone and lifted the cell phone to his ear. “Hey, baby doll, what’s wrong?”

“He’s gone.”

“What do-”

“When I got home, the loft was empty.”

“Maybe he just ran an errand or something.”

“You don’t understand. The book he was reading is on the coffee table, his bag is here and his clothes are still in the laundry room, but…he’s gone. It doesn’t make sense, Buck. Why-”

“Stevie, take a breath, baby.” The fact Steve had called him Buck rather than daddy had Bucky worried. He was clearly distressed; on the verge of hysterics, almost. “I’m heading home, now, okay?.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m going to keep trying to call him.”

Bucky shoved his cell into his back pocket. He shot a quick message to both Tony and Peter letting them know he had an emergency at home before running out of the office. During the drive home, he bounced between hope that Skylar had simply gone for a walk and fear that something had happened to the boy. Thinking Skylar disappeared from their loft, the one place he should have been safest, caused a stone to form in Bucky’s gut. When he finally made it home and entered the loft, he found Steve sitting on the sofa holding Skylar’s t-shirt to his nose and staring at his phone. Bucky sat beside him and pulled the smaller man into his arms.

“I called him. His sister answered.”

“So, he went…home?” Bucky croaked, throat suddenly dry.

Steve sniffled, and then shrugged. “Not by choice, but…”

Bucky clenched his fist, and hugged his man closer. The words _not by choice_ had him seeing red and anger boiling up in his chest. Steve gently pried open Bucky’s hand and then interlaced their fingers.

“She’s just concerned about him.”

“I am his alpha. He’s ours-”

“He’s too young, daddy. Remember he’s only seventeen and this is his sister, his family.”

“ _We_ are his family,” Bucky argued.

Steve put the phone and t-shirt on the coffee table and then pushed Bucky back against the couch cushions. He straddled Bucky’s lap and snuggled in close.

“Not yet, daddy. He’s still unclaimed.”

Steve’s soft words puffed against Bucky’s neck as his boy nuzzled in. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s smaller frame and held tight.

“Not for long,” Bucky growled. Skylar would be eighteen in a few months and then all bets were off. Skylar’s sister would return their omega to them, to his alpha, or she would regret ever hearing Bucky’s name. Nothing would stop Bucky from hunting down his omega and claiming him the second the boy came of age.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go get their omega

Skylar pulled his duffle bag from the back of the closet. He’d already stuffed his new backpack overfull, but he had more he wanted to take. When his alpha opened the door, and he walked back into that loft, he was never leaving again. If he forgot something, he’d just have to ask Bucky or Steve for a replacement. He’d never set foot in his sister’s house again. The past three months had been miserable. Kayli had stopped being family putting a roof over his head and became warden to his jail cell.

She had literally locked Skylar in his room and paid his kidnappers to become his babysitters. Skylar had come to know Sam and Thor over the past three months, and they were nice enough men when they weren’t breaking in and abducting him, but he didn’t like them. They’d forcefully taken him from the one place he wanted to be and he wasn’t sure he’d ever forgive them. Or Kayli. She may be his flesh and blood, but she’d crossed a line. Tomorrow he turned eighteen, and he was determined to be in his alpha’s arms the second it was “official.”

This was the first time Skylar hated the fact he was omega. Kayli was an alpha and had the law on her side. Even if he complained, it would be shrugged off as an alpha doing what needed to be done to protect the omega under her care. So he’d suffered his house arrest quietly, reading the books Sam and Thor would pick up for him from the library, and occasionally having stilted conversations with those around him. Since his sister had commandeered his phone, he couldn’t contact Steve or Bucky so he decided he wouldn’t talk to anyone if he could avoid it. There was a knock on his bedroom door, but before he could respond, the door opened and Kayli stepped inside.

“I thought I heard banging. What are you doing?”

“Packing. I’m eighteen tomorrow and you can’t stop me from leaving.”

Kayli sighed and sat down on the foot of his bed with a sigh. “Yes, I can. I’m the alpha of the house and, eighteen or not, you’re still an omega.”

Skylar had picked up a sweatshirt to stuff in the duffle, but he ended up throwing it against the headboard in frustration. “So, what? You’re just gonna keep me prisoner here? Not let another alpha near me? You can’t impregnate me, so I’m of no use to you. Why are you keeping me from my alpha?”

Kayli’s face twisted in anger. She stood up and walked to the door. She grabbed the door handle and turned to face Skylar. “I know this is hard for you to understand, little brother, but you are an unclaimed omega. _I am_ your alpha. And you don’t get to choose who your next alpha will be. _I do._ So, you will remain here until I find a suitable alpha to hand you over to. I’ll probably have to sell you, with that damned birthmark on your face.”

Skylar was too stunned to speak. Kayli closed the door harder than necessary, and it wasn’t until he heard the snick of the lock that his brain kicked in. He ran to the door and banged on it.

“Bucky is my alpha and he will find me. Steve knows where I live. They’ll come for me. You can’t keep me here,” he yelled.

The house was old and the walls thin, so he knew his sister heard him. Everyone in the house did. He imagined people walking down the sidewalk could hear him. He banged his fists on the door for another few seconds and then gave it a strong kick for good measure. If he’d known this was how his sister would act once he’d gone into heat, he never would’ve answered her call that day in the loft. What would she have done if he’d been eighteen when he’d gone into heat and Bucky had been able to legally claim him? Given what she’d just said to him, he suspected she would have locked him up a few days before his eighteenth birthday and avoided the whole possibility all together. Her words had hurt him deeply, but he’d feel that emotion later when he was safely tucked in his daddy’s arms. For now, he settled on anger, because that was the emotion that would save him until Bucky came for him.

***

Today was the day. Or more precisely, the day _after_ the day. Skylar had turned eighteen yesterday. Bucky had wanted to go after him the second the sun peeked over the horizon, but Steve had asked him to wait. Steve was convinced Skylar would come to them, but as morning became afternoon his confidence began to waver. He’d tried calling Skylar’s cell phone only to land in the voicemail once again. All of Steve’s phone calls had gone unanswered and unreturned after that initial conversation with the sister.

Bucky opened the desk drawer where they’d stored some of Skylar’s things; house keys, wallet, books that had been inside his backpack. Skylar’s clothes had been folded and placed in one the dresser drawers in the bedroom and the backpack hung in the hallway closet. Steve had spent the months apart creating a space for their little omega, preparing for the day when he finally came home to stay. As far as Bucky was concerned, that day should have been the first day of Skylar’s heat. Big sister had other ideas, and she was well within her rights – for the moment. Bucky had every intention of shifting those rights to himself immediately.

He picked up Skylar’s wallet and opened it to his identification card. Big sister had to be keeping Skylar safely tucked away if his ID had become an unnecessary thing. Bucky didn’t actually mind the idea of his baby boy being locked away from other alphas. He did, however, have a problem with his boy being kept away from _him._ Skylar was his omega. And one way or another, he _would_ be the alpha claiming him. He didn’t need to see the address printed on the card; he’d memorized it, found it on the map, driven to it on a weekly basis, parked across the street and stared like a stalker. No. It was Skylar’s picture that drew him most often. Bucky had the insane belief that he had to see his precious omega every day or he’d forget what the boy looked like.

“Has he changed?” Steve teased from across the room. He knew about Bucky’s odd fear and lovingly, and frequently, gave him shit about it. “That alpha bitch didn’t bleach his hair, did she?”

Bucky smiled as he put the wallet back in the drawer and closed it. “Pretty sure ‘alpha bitch’ is my insult.”

“Borrowed it.”

Steve shrugged. The beta was putting on a brave face, but the depression he’d slowly sunk into over the past twenty-four hours was evident. His blue eyes didn’t shine as brightly and his smiles were mostly for show. Bucky pulled his husband into his arms, squeezed tightly, and kissed the top of his head. If yesterday had been long and hard on them, today had been worse. Patience wasn’t a trait alphas were known to have so the fact Bucky had lasted this long was a miracle. Once darkness fell and the hour grew late enough, they would put their plan into motion. Skylar would be in their bed tonight one way or another.

“Are you up for this, Stevie? You don’t have to come with me.”

“Of course, I do. He’s mine, too. In fact, he was mine first.” Steve pulled out of Bucky’s embrace and started pacing the room, hands on hips. When he turned back toward Bucky, he froze, wide-eyed. “I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

Bucky winked. “None taken, sweet boy. Especially since you’re right.”

Steve blew out a breath. “Do all alphas have to go to such extremes to claim their omegas?”

“Some do, yes. It’s not unusual for a blood-related alpha to decide who the omega will be claimed by. Unfortunately for Skylar’s sister, he found us before she could establish control and now she’s trying to gain the upper hand.”

“I’m scared for him, daddy. I don’t want to think about the abuse he could suffer…” Steve swallowed hard and blinked back tears. “Because he’s not a virgin. I-I-”

“Helped him when he went into heat early and gave him the loving he needed. And how could you have possibly known that he’d be taken from us like this.”

Bucky pushed his own insecurity and sense of failure aside so he could focus on building up his beta’s confidence. Steve was going to be the distraction if necessary while Bucky broke into Skylar’s second-floor bedroom. He didn’t want to claim Skylar in his sister’s house, but if that’s what it took to get the boy back where he belonged, so be it. He’d already failed at protecting their little omega; he’d be damned before he fucked up the claiming. Skylar deserved so much better than a quick fuck and bite in his childhood bedroom. In fact, Bucky refused to do that.

“I’m not claiming him there.”

“You’re changing the plan?” Steve asked.

“Yes. This isn’t about an alpha claiming an omega. We’re a triad. This is about _us_ claiming _our_ omega. We do it together.”

“I’ve already taken-”

“We do it together,” Bucky repeated.

Steve may have had the pleasure of taking Skylar’s virginity, but Bucky would have the pleasure of the claiming. He couldn’t wait to feel the rush, that soul-deep connection that every alpha was told about throughout their lives. Several of his friends who’d claimed omegas of their own had told him it was the best high they’d ever felt. He wanted that. He just didn’t want to experience it alone. He loved Steve, had chosen the beta as his life-long partner with the full knowledge there would be an omega one day, and he wanted his husband by his side when he made it official.

A few minutes before midnight, Bucky parked the car across the street from Skylar’s current place of residence. All the windows were dark except for the faint glow of a TV in the crack of the curtains hanging in the main window. After spending months watching the house, he’d learned there were three people other than Skylar inside. All three of them occupied the front facing bedrooms, which meant Skylar Linley had a back facing room. There was a six-foot privacy fence surrounding the back yard, but the house had a full wrap-around porch that gave easy access to the back yard, and easy access to the second floor windows.

“Why didn’t he just climb out?” Steve asked.

Bucky had asked himself that question many times. “I don’t know, baby.” He leaned over the console and gave Steve a quick kiss. “I’m going in. You know the plan. Don’t draw attention to yourself unless absolutely necessary to help us get out unnoticed.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Bucky climbed out of the car and jogged across the street. He leapt onto the porch, skipping the two steps. He peeked into the crack of the curtains. The TV was on and the big blond guy was sprawled across the too-small sofa asleep. Moving past the window quickly, Bucky turned the corner of the house and headed for the wood fence. He used the cross beams to climb up the fence to the roofline and then used the top of the fence to push up onto it. The sloped angle made walking interesting, but it wasn’t so steep he had to scoot. This place was a burglar’s wet dream.

There was one small, circular window he presumed to be a bathroom on this side of the house. The back of the house was identical to the front with the exception of the shutters that surrounded the front windows. Two of the three windows had no adornment, but the third, the window closest to him had three left over fence boards nailed across it. Guess that explained why Skylar hadn’t simply climbed out. Given how small he was, he wouldn’t have had the strength to push the boards off his window. Bucky was a strong, muscular alpha and these boards weren’t enough to keep him from his omega.

Grabbing the edge of the top board, he braced his other hand against the house and pulled until the nails came free of the siding. Then he moved to the other end and repeated the process. He worked he way down, slow, steady, and quiet, until all three sat neatly piled on the roof at his feet. He rapped his knuckles softly against the glass in a pattern that couldn’t be explained away as natural and waited. A dog in one of the neighboring yards started barking.

Bucky glanced around at the houses within sight, waiting to see if he was at risk of discovery. When nothing changed, he turned back to the window. He tapped the glass again and saw the curtains flutter. There was definite movement in the room. The edge of the curtain was pulled back just a fraction, like someone peeking out, before it was yanked open and Skylar’s face became visible. He pressed his palms against the glass, blessed Bucky with his beautiful smile, and then disappeared from view. The curtains fluttered closed behind him. Bucky didn’t know what the boy was doing, but they didn’t have a lot of time to waste. He was about to tap the window again when Skylar reappeared. Skylar unlocked the window from inside and lifted the lower pane of glass. Bucky knelt down.

“Push the screen out toward me,” he whispered.

Skylar did as instructed and Bucky set it aside. When he turned back to the window, Skylar pushed a duffle bag into his hands. He hooked a backpack over his shoulders, settling it on his back, and then climbed through the window. Bucky pushed the backpack flatter against Skylar’s body to keep it from getting caught on the window frame. Skylar grabbed Bucky’s waist to hold his body up until he got his feet under him. Bucky used the grip he had on the backpack to help Skylar stay balanced. Experiencing this awkward escape made Bucky glad his omega hadn’t tried to climb out by himself.

“Please don’t fall off the roof,” he whispered into Skylar’s ear as he steadied himself against Bucky’s body.

“Did that once when I was nine. Broke a leg and a wrist.”

“Really didn’t need to know that, baby boy. Come on, Steve’s waiting in the car.”

Bucky picked up the duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, and re-centered his balance. He took Skylar by the hand and they both made their way back to the fence line. Bucky dropped the duffle to the ground on the front side fo the fence.

“Take off the backpack and drop it where the duffle is. Do exactly what I do to climb down. I’ll help you.”

“Ok,” Skylar whispered back.

Bucky was about to climb down the same way he’d gone up when he heard a car engine start. If the coast was clear, Steve wouldn’t have started the car until Bucky and Skylar were in it. Since he was starting the car now, it meant there was movement in the house and they needed to hurry.

“Change of plan. Drop the backpack, lay on your stomach, and scoot off the roof. You’re going to drop into my arms. Move fast, boy.”

Bucky gave up on a stealthy exit in favor of a rapid one. Rather than climb down, he sat on the edge of the roof and jumped. He landed a few feet in front of the fence and Skylar’s backpack landed next to him. Bucky looked up to see Skylar’s legs dangling over the edge. He touched Skylar’s ankles to let him know he was there and in the next breath, Skylar pushed off the roof and fell into Bucky’s arms.

“Run, baby.”

Skylar took off across the lawn. Bucky grabbed the backpack in one hand, the duffle in the other, and ran after him. It wasn’t until Skylar slowed at the street that Bucky noticed he wasn’t wearing shoes. Steve got out of the car and Bucky threw the backpack to him. Bucky wrapped an arm around Skylar’s waist, lifted the omega off his feet, and ran for the car.

“Drive, Stevie,” he yelled.

Steve tossed the backpack onto the passenger seat and got back behind the wheel. Bucky set Skylar down before yanking the back door open. He threw the duffle onto the floorboard on the other side of the car and then stepped back.

“Skylar,” a female yelled.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Bucky spun around. He barely registered the black man standing behind him before his fist connected with the unsuspecting beta’s jaw. The big blond guy standing next to the woman Bucky presumed was Skylar’s sister jumped off the porch and ran toward them. Bucky was tugged back by his belt.

“Get in, daddy,” Skylar said as Steve yelled “hurry” from the front seat.

Bucky got into the car and Steve pulled out with a screech of tires with the car door still open. Something heavy hit the back of the car with a resonating thud. Bucky managed to grab the door and yank it closed before Steve took the corner at a faster speed than he’d have liked.

“Woohoo!!” Steve yelled in excitement when he straightened the car without hitting anything.

“You can slow down, baby.”

Bucky pulled Skylar into his arms. The omega draped himself over Bucky’s lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bucky hugged him tightly and buried his nose in Skylar’s hair.

“I knew you’d come for me,” he said.

Steve’s driving became more regular while Bucky held Skylar, breathing in his amazing scent. They’d been successful in freeing their omega, but it had been close. Too close. The sooner they claimed him, the better.


	7. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally claim Skylar

The rocking motion of the car combined with the warm embrace of his alpha had Skylar drifting off to sleep. He hadn’t slept much in the past two days wondering when Steve and Bucky would come for him, and then worrying that they had changed their minds and wouldn’t come at all. When he’d seen Bucky’s face on the other side of the window adrenaline had flooded his body, pushing away all traces of fatigue. Now that he was safe and where he belonged, in his daddy’s arms with Steve mere feet away, he was exhausted. Skylar couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so tired.

“Wake up, baby boy. We’re here.”

Bucky’s deep, husky voice did nothing to pull Skylar from the edge of sleep. If anything, it lulled him closer. He heard a car door open and close with a resounding echo. Then a car door much closer to Skylar opened, sending cool, night air rushing over his exposed skin. He’d climbed straight out of bed and into Bucky’s arms. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed, grabbing a jacket, or even putting shoes on. Appropriate clothing hadn’t been as important as getting to his alpha.

“I’ll go check in with security,” Steve said, and then Skylar felt him press a kiss into his hair.

Bucky adjusted Skylar in his arms until one was around his back and the other was beneath his knees. Skylar cracked his eyes open enough to see Bucky spin on the seat and then ease them out of the car. He smiled and hummed in satisfaction. Daddy wasn’t going to make him wake up completely. At least, not yet.

“Gonna carry me, daddy?”

“Don’t want to put you down.”

“Ok,” Skylar mumbled as he burrowed his face in Bucky’s neck.

Did all alphas smell so delicious or was it just his? Skylar breathed him in, content to be carried wherever Bucky wanted to take him. There was the whoosh of an automatic door and suddenly Skylar was surrounded by warmth and the scent of lavender. Wherever Steve and Bucky had taken him, it wasn’t their apartment. Keys jangled nearby and Steve kissed his ear.

“Tony gave us 86C. Should I grab his bags?”

“No. Once we’ve claimed him and we all get some sleep, we’ll head home,” Bucky answered.

“Who’s Tony?” Skylar asked, feeling oddly jealous over how casually Steve said the man’s name. He must have tensed in Bucky’s arms, revealing his emotions, because he kissed Skylar’s forehead.

“Easy, baby boy. Tony is my boss. The top floors of Stark Tower are apartments for traveling executives.”

“Why are we staying here?” Skylar asked as Bucky followed Steve into the shiny, gold-mirrored elevator. He’d never seen anything so fancy before.

“Because our place has clearly been compromised seeing how you got kidnapped from there,” Steve answered.

“Which begs the question, how did your sister know where you were?” Bucky asked.

“I was wondering that, too, because I never told her where I was, and she wouldn’t tell me when I asked. I think she probably used the GPS on my phone.”

“Shit! Where’s your phone right now?” Steve asked.

“Left it behind because I don’t ever want to talk to her again.”

“She’s your family-” Steve started to say, but Skylar interrupted him.

“She was going to sell me because I’m ugly.”

“You’re not ugly,” Steve and Bucky said together.

Steve put a hand on Skylar’s thigh and squeezed as Bucky kissed above his eye, right on the cherry birthmark. The mark had been smaller when he was young, but as he aged, the mark had grown to cover his entire left eyelid and extended up to his hairline. All throughout school he’d been teased to the point that he hated how he looked, but Steve had always told him he was pretty and the mark made him unique. Skylar wasn’t sure he believed it to be anything other than unsightly, but Steve was a beta and had no reason to lie. And Bucky was an alpha who was currently peppering soft kisses all over his face.

“You are the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen,” Bucky whispered against Skylar’s lips, making him smile into the kiss.

The elevator finally slowed to a stop and the doors slid open to an expensively decorated hallway. The walls were dark gray with ornately carved white crown molding. The dark wood flooring was broken by white pots with what looked to Skylar like white tree branches brightly lit from below at each apartment entrance. The dark wood doors were adorned with gold mirrored letters and numbers that resembled the elevator. Steve led the way down the hall until he found the apartment Tony had reserved for them. It wasn’t until they were all three safely locked inside that Bucky lowered Skylar to the floor. The hardwood floor was shiny and beautiful, but very cold. Skylar couldn’t remember why he’d chosen to climb out of his window without shoes. Not the brightest idea he’d ever had, but he’d been carried by Bucky because of it, so he had no regrets.

“For being decorated by a man with more money than god, these apartments sure are dull,” Steve said. He disappeared around a corner before coming back to the living room. “It’s all gray, white, steel and glass, in every room.

“Easy cleaning,” Bucky said.

Steve grunted in response. Skylar didn’t think it was all that great of a place either, but he was with his daddy and his boyfriend so he didn’t much care where he was. A large gas fireplace surrounded by white marble was blazing and there was a plush rug on the floor in front of it. Skylar ran across the cold living room floor to plop down in front of the fire. Now that he was on the rug and had the warmth of flames in front of him, he realized just how cold he’d gotten since climbing out his window.

Seconds later Steve joined him, pushing him to his back on the soft rug. The kiss between them was messy, hard, and desperate. Skylar spread his legs and pulled Steve down between his thighs, letting his boyfriend know exactly where he was wanted. It had only been three months since he’d last felt Steve’s cock stretching and filling him, but it was too long for an omega who’d already experienced heat. If his sister hadn’t interfered, he would have had beta cock in him almost daily. Steve broke their kiss when oxygen became necessary, his panting breaths puffing over Skylar’s swollen lips.

“I missed you so much, Sky.”

“Me, too,” Skylar whispered. His gaze bounced to Bucky as he sat on the sofa. The glow of the fire and ambient lighting made the alpha’s features look severe, threatening, but Skylar knew the truth. “Is daddy going to join us?”

“In a few minutes. First, I’m going to get you ready to take him. He’s an alpha with an alpha’s cock and we don’t want you being hurt.”

Steve pushed off Skylar’s body, hooked his fingers into the waistband of Skylar’s sleep pants and worked them down his legs.

“Take your shirt off,” Steve instructed as he lifted one foot to pull the sock off. Once his foot was bare, Steve planted a soft kiss at the instep, sending shivers racing through Skylar’s body. He lowered that foot down and then repeated the process with the other.

“Shirt off,” he said, again, except this time he pulled Skylar to a sitting position so the task was much easier. Skylar pulled the fabric free of his head and then handed it to Steve, who tossed it on top of the discarded sleep pants.

“Good boy. Now, give me that pretty ass.”

Skylar rolled to his side, but stopped when he noticed Bucky removing his shirt. Bronzed skin pulled tight over defined muscles that bunched and released with every little movement made his mouth water. He still intended on following Steve’s request by giving him his ass, but he wanted to be as close to Bucky as possible while he did it. He crawled the short distance to his alpha, ignoring the cold, hard floor beneath his knees, and settled between Bucky’s knees. Bucky tossed his shirt away and then ran his fingers through Skylar’s hair.

“Better idea,” Steve said from where he sat, still on the rug and fully dressed. “Take your pants off, daddy. Sky can straddle your lap and then I can play with you while I open him up.”

Bucky growled and then complied. Skylar was surprised how easily the alpha took direction from a beta, husband or not. He was accustomed to alphas forcing their will, or at the very least expecting unquestioned obedience. Maybe it was because Steve’s suggestion aligned with what Bucky wanted so he didn’t argue. Skylar would ask them about it later. Right now, Bucky was naked and reaching for him. Skylar straddled Bucky’s lap, taking in the warmth of his alpha’s body as Bucky rubbed his back. He smiled when Bucky cradled his face. He felt small around Steve, but with Bucky, he felt tiny.

“Are you ready for this? To be mine?”

“Yes, alpha,” he answered and then moaned, eyes drifting shut, when Steve parted his ass cheeks and licked over his hole.

He wasn’t in heat, but his omega anatomy responded to the stimulation immediately. Skylar was certain his own desire to have Steve and Bucky claim him had a lot to do with how quickly he slicked. When Steve slid inside him, he gasped in pleasure. Bucky slid his tongue into Skylar’s mouth, tasting and exploring as Steve drove his cock into him over and over. Bucky stopped kissing Skylar in favor of kissing Steve when the beta covered Skylar’s back with his body. It was amazing how quickly Skylar had learned the signs of Steve’s impending orgasms. A few thrusts later, Steve grunted and released inside Skylar’s body.

Skylar only had a moment to mourn the loss of Steve’s cock when he pulled out before he felt Bucky’s pressing insistently at his hole. Steve kept his body draped over Skylar’s back, nipping and kissing his ears, neck, and shoulders. The beta wasn’t joking when he said Bucky had an alpha’s cock, and Skylar had grossly downplayed the man’s size in his memory. The painful stretch was almost unbearable, but Bucky picked up on his discomfort immediately.

“Easy, baby boy. Daddy’s going to fill you up with cum no matter how long it takes him to get inside you.”

“Too big,” Skylar gasped.

A single tear broke free and slid down his cheek and Bucky kissed it away. Steve took the globes of his ass and pulled them apart. A second later, he felt Steve’s tongue lapping at his rim where it was stretched tight around Bucky’s cock. He shuddered in pleasure as the stimulation sent tingles up his spine. He relaxed with each pass of Steve’s tongue until he’d taken Bucky’s entire length. Steve licked up his crease, continuing up the entire length of his spine to bite the back of his neck. Skylar went limp in Bucky’s arms. His alpha scooted closer to the edge of the sofa, cradled Skylar to his chest, and lifted his hips in slow, controlled motions, sliding his thick length almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good, hot and tight. Can’t go slow.”

“Daddy…please…” Skylar didn’t know what he was begging for, but he hoped like hell his alpha did.

“Stevie,” Bucky grunted.

Apparently, all Steve needed was his name to know what Bucky wanted, because soon Skylar was supported by both of his men while Bucky fucked up into him. He wasn’t sure if it was the angle, or Bucky’s size guaranteeing his cock would hit the sweet spot in Skylar’s channel, but every thrust nailed it. Soon, he was struggling to catch his breath and grunting with every inward jab. Steve pulled him off Bucky’s chest, reached around him, and wrapped his fingers around Skylar’s dick. He pumped Skylar at the same pace as Bucky’s thrusts and it was more than Skylar could take. His semen erupted from him, painting Bucky’s abdomen in white stripes. Skylar was enraptured by the sight and ran the tips of fingers through the cream.

Bucky stopped moving with a growled, “Give him to me.”

Steve planted a kiss below Skylar’s ear before relinquishing him to the alpha. Bucky wrapped his strong arms around Skylar’s back, pulling him tightly to his chest, and buried his face in Skylar’s neck.

“Hold on to me, baby boy. Gonna fuck you hard.”

Skylar wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck just as the alpha began slamming up into him with a speed and intensity that stole his breath.

“Our omega,” Bucky growled. “Stevie’s. Mine.”

“Yours, alpha,” Skylar whispered.

Steve grabbed Skylar’s butt cheeks in his hand, pulling him open for Bucky’s thrusts while kissing his spine and peppering love bites across his shoulders. Skylar had never felt more desired, more loved, than he did in this moment sandwiched between his alpha and his beta. He couldn’t wait for Bucky to finally claim him. Steve had already marked him, inside and out. Now, all they need for their union to be official in the eyes of the law was Bucky’s permanent mark.

“Stevie, now.”

Bucky fisted Skylar’s hair and yanked his head back. Steve bit into the right side of his neck at the exact moment Bucky sank his teeth into the left side. Bucky’s hips stuttered as he came, pumping his alpha seed deep inside Skylar. Skylar gasped when he felt the mating bond snap into place. It was the most incredible and intense sensation he’d ever experienced. Bucky pulled his teeth and his cock free at the same time Steve released his bite and the change was so abrupt, it made him dizzy. His body went limp and Bucky cradled him against his body. Shadows crept into his vision before everything went dark.


	8. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment after the claiming

Bucky rolled to his back and stretched. His muscles ached in the best way. After Skylar had passed out from the claiming bite, Bucky had carried him to bed, tucked him in, and then returned to the living room where he made love to Steve, soft and slow, in front of the fire. Skylar was officially and legally theirs. He was home and their family was complete.

Neither of his boys were in the bed with him this morning and the loft was quiet, but the smell of coffee permeated the air so he knew they were nearby. Glancing around the bedroom, he had to agree with Steve’s original assessment that it was dull in appearance, despite Tony’s assurances there was no expense spared when decorating the apartments. Why some people thought the words expensive and luxurious had to mean dull and boring, he didn’t know. Bucky much preferred the home he and Steve had created together with Steve’s need for warmth and comfort on those days he wasn’t feeling well.

He was eager to see the changes Skylar brought to their home. More colorful, warm, overstuffed things, he would guess. They nested during their heats and their presence was always obvious when you entered a house or apartment; huge pillows and super-soft throws could be found in every room. And they were drawn to bright colors and erratic patterns.

Alphas ran hot, making them even more desirable to omegas, but when not in rut, an omegas nesting habits tended to be slightly uncomfortable. Having Steve there to cuddle their omega might spare Bucky that unpleasantness, assuming he could keep his hands off the adorable little thing. As if summoned by Bucky’s thoughts, Skylar entered the bedroom with a plate of food and a steaming mug.

“Good morning, my sweet omega boy.”

“Morning, alpha daddy.”

Bucky chuckled making Skylar’s smile broaden. He held out the mug for Bucky who accepted it carefully as he scooted back in the bed to lean against the headboard. He sipped the hot liquid and moaned.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Coffee with chocolate syrup and Ancho Reyes Chile liqueur.” A soft blush rose on Skylar’s cheeks and blended with the cherry birthmark over his left eye. “Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious.” Bucky ran the knuckles of his right hand over Skylar’s left cheek, feeling the slight warmth of his blush. “Where’d you learn to make something like this?”

Skylar shrugged. “My sister. She said I’d be a shitty omega if I couldn’t serve my alpha properly outside the bedroom.”

“I don’t like your sister.”

Bucky took another sip of his coffee. The bitter coffee mixed with sweet chocolate and the bite of ancho chili was surprisingly delicious. Skylar sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed beneath him, with the plate of food on his lap. He recognized all the ingredients on the plate, but he couldn’t help but wonder where the groceries had come from.

“Where’d you get all that?” Bucky asked.

“I told Steve what I wanted to cook you for breakfast and he ordered the food for delivery before he left for work.”

“Steve was off today.”

“They asked him to cover someone who was out sick. I asked him not to, but he said it would be good for us to be alone for a while.”

“Are you afraid of me?”

Skylar looked down at the food in his hands, nodded, and then held the plate out for Bucky. He took it with one hand while setting his mug on the bedside table. He had eggs with tomatoes, onions, and peppers mixed in, retried beans, and a tortilla. He lifted the fork and took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

“Damn, baby boy, this is good.”

Skylar beamed up at him before he jumped off the bed. “I forgot the bowl of green chili.” He darted out of the room and when he returned he was carrying a small bowl of hot soup with a spoon sticking out. Skylar placed the bowl next to the coffee mug. “If you put some on the tortilla and then dip in the chili, it tastes better. May I?”

Bucky nodded and watched Skylar as he prepped a small piece of the tortilla with beans and eggs, and then spooned green chili on top. He cupped his hand beneath the bite and held it to Bucky’s lips. Bucky took the bite into his mouth and moaned in appreciation. Skylar smiled at him and then licked a drop of green chili off his finger. The sight of that slim digit disappearing into his omega’s mouth had his dick perking up. Bucky cleared his throat and focused on eating his breakfast.

“We don’t know each other very well so what do you say to a game of twenty questions?” Bucky asked. “I’ll even answer my own questions so you can get to know me, too.”

Skylar tucked his legs beneath him again, hip bumping against Bucky’s outstretched knee, and shrugged.

“You went into heat at seventeen, but were you in school before that?”

“No. Kayli pulled me when I turned sixteen. Said she’d teach me what I needed to know to please my alpha. She only sent me to school that long because it was required, but she doesn’t really believe in educating omegas. Waste of time and money when all an omega does is breed.”

“Mm.” Bucky swallowed. “College graduate, marketing, now employed by Stark Industries. No college for Stevie because his medical issues resulted in high absenteeism. What’s your favorite color?”

“Purple.”

“Any shade of blue. Favorite food?”

“Mashed potatoes and gravy. Could easily eat my weight in those.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side. “That’s not saying much.” Skylar grabbed his chest and gasped in mock offense. Bucky winked as he shoveled more green chili coated eggs into his mouth.

“Stevie makes the most amazing Red Velvet cake, but this breakfast is a damn close second.”

Skylar blushed and ducked his head, but not before Bucky caught sight of his shy smile.

“What initially drew you to Steve?”

“He talked to me and brought me apple slices.”

Bucky smiled at how quietly that question was answered, and it told him Skylar was drawn to Steve’s natural caretaking and friendliness. Skylar peeked up at him expectantly.

“He has a loyalty and honor hard to find in most alphas, so to find it in a beta had me hooked instantly. Did you ever imagine you’d be bonded to an alpha _and_ a beta?”

“No, why would I?”

“Good point.”

Bucky used the last of his tortilla to clean the plate of the chili he’d dumped onto his food and shoved it into his mouth. If Skylar kept blushing like he was, the color was going to become permanent. As he stacked his empty dishes on the side table, he answered his own question.

“From the moment I met Steve, I knew we’d always be together and we both knew we’d end up a threesome one day. Come here.”

Bucky spread his arms and Skylar climbed onto his lap. Skylar’s skin was chilly against Bucky’s bare chest so Bucky grabbed the bedspread and tucked it around Skylar’s body. Bucky would be overheated within minutes, but he wasn’t willing to let go of his omega for something as trivial as his own comfort.

“What initially drew you to me?”

Bucky gazed down into Skylar’s pretty blue eyes and traced the outline of his birthmark with a fingertip. He liked this position. Skylar couldn’t easily hide his face while reclining in Bucky’s arms as he was. Instead, he bit his bottom lip, slowly releasing the pink flesh in tantalizing slow motion. He bopped Skylar on the tip of his nose with his index finger.

“Answer, omega mine.”

“I don’t think that’s a fair question. I had a chance to know Steve, but I was two fucks into full heat when I saw the picture of you by the bed. So, really the only thought I had was getting that alpha cock inside me.”

“Once your heat abated and we finally met, what then?”

“That maybe, just maybe, I lucked into an alpha I could trust. Steve talked you up every chance he got so I kind of wondered if I was going to be claimed by a god. And honestly?” Skylar dragged his fingertips timidly over the five o’clock shadow dusting Bucky’s jaw. “I think maybe I was.”

The awe and admiration filling Skylar’s eyes with that statement had Bucky’s dick hardening. Being naked beneath the sheet with a shy, sweet-smelling omega curled on his lap had been a study in restraint, but that look coupled with those words, and Bucky’s restraint crumbled. Skylar gasped as Bucky took his mouth in a hot, deep kiss. When Skylar’s arms looped around his neck, Bucky rolled the omega beneath him, completely covering Skylar’s tiny body with his much-larger frame.

 _I’m no god,_ Bucky thought as he prepared Skylar to take his cock again. _But I’ll do anything to keep this boy looking at me like that._

Bucky eased his dick into Skylar’s tight channel one careful inch at a time until his entire length was sheathed by silky heat. Unlike the rushed, fevered sex of claiming the night before, Bucky took his time and made love to Skylar the way the precious omega deserved.


	9. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more alpha/omega bonding

Since Steve had gone to work, Bucky decided not to rush Skylar home. Instead, he would spend the day spoiling his boy. After making love, they shared a long, sensual shower where Bucky washed and worshipped Skylar’s tiny body, hoping to ease the discomfort from three rounds of sex. Bucky remembered Skylar’s bags were still in the car.

“Your belongings are still in the car.”

Skylar looked at him confused.

“The car Steve took to work.”

“He called a cab.”

Bucky left his sweet little omega on the couch in front of the fire, wrapped in the softest blanket he could find, while he ran back downstairs to the parking garage. He rummaged through the duffle bag first, but only found books, a well-loved blanket, books, a few stuffed animals, and more books. Clearly, he had a thing for cute nerds because Steve worked in the library so he’d have endless access to new books. A bit concerned he hadn’t found any clothing in the duffle, he grabbed the backpack. It looked like Skylar had just grabbed handfuls of whatever clothing he could reach and shoved them inside haphazardly. Given the apparent age and overall disrepair of the garments, Skylar likely hadn’t cared how they fared. He packed them only because he needed them, not because he wanted them. Bucky grabbed a ratty pair of jeans and an equally worn out T-shirt, and then tossed the backpack aside. Neither bag held shoes.

“You didn’t pack shoes?”

“Only had the one pair.”

While Skylar dressed, Bucky made use of the Stark Industries computer in the suite to shop the apparel store in the lobby for shoes since Skylar hadn’t grabbed them during the rescue.

“What do you think of these?” Bucky asked when Skylar was done dressing and joined him at the desk.

He sat on Bucky’s knee to look at the selection of shoes on the screen. Bucky smiled at how quickly and easily Skylar had taken to him. All the stories he’d heard from other alphas suggested it took a while for the omega to warm up to them, but perhaps those pairings had been arranged like Skylar’s sister had tried to do. It would take any omega time to warm up to an alpha under those circumstances. Bucky slid an arm around Skylar’s waist and held him while scrolling through the selections.

“Do they have any that are purple or light up? I like the shoes that light up, but I was never allowed to have them.”

“Only in the children’s department. You’re tiny so they might fit. What size?”

Skylar glanced at Bucky over his shoulder. “I’m not that small.” He looked back to the computer screen and sighed, pointing at a low-priced, black sneaker that had no personality. “Those are good.”

Bucky ordered the sneakers for pick up at the store, but he didn’t like the resigned way Skylar had chosen them. He had no idea what it would take, but his boy was going to have purple light up shoes as soon as possible. Fuck. He’d have them special made if necessary. Clint Barton, who owned the store, would likely have connections who could make that happen. He kissed the side of Skylar’s head and squeezed his hips.

“First stop, Barton’s Apparel to get some shoes on your feet. Then, we’ll hit City Center Mall to get you some decent clothes.” Bucky stood up, dropping Skylar to his stockinged feet and held out his hand. “Let’s go, baby boy.”

“City Center is expensive,” Skylar said. He didn’t move to take Bucky’s hand.

Rather than argue that the mall was nowhere near what Bucky considered expensive, he closed the distance between them. He got close enough that Skylar had to look up to maintain eye contact.

“You’re no longer under your sister’s roof. You belong to me and my boys want for nothing.”

“I’m not saying no to the clothes or the shoes, only the cost,” Skylar mumbled.

Bucky cupped Skylar’s chin and gently kissed him. “Baby boy,” he whispered. “You could ask for the space shuttle and I’d buy it for you.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Skylar whispered back, but he was smiling again and that was everything to Bucky.

“Stevie and I have waited so long for our omega to come along. Now that we have you, we are going to spoil you fucking rotten, so get used to being showered with gifts.” Bucky grabbed Skylar’s hand and pulled him along behind him. “But right now, we’re getting you necessities.”

Skylar was quiet the rest of the way down to the lobby, not saying a word as Clint brought him the shoes. While he put them on, Bucky cornered Clint and inquired about getting the purple light up sneakers made.

“Since when is that something Steve likes?”

“They aren’t for Steve. They’re for that sweet little angel over there.”

Bucky tilted his head in Skylar’s direction. Both alphas watched as he laced up the shoe on his lap. The look of concentration on his face with such a simple task was too adorable. When Bucky looked back to his friend, he was met with anger.

“Never took you for a cheating bastard.”

“I am n-”

“But I guess if you don’t want Steve, I might have a chance. I’m his type.”

Bucky fisted the front of Clint’s shirt and got right in his face. “That boy is mine,” he growled.

Clint narrowed his eyes. “Then I’ll take the omega.”

Bucky saw red and slammed his friend’s back against the counter. “Friend or not, I will end you if you put one finger on either one of my boys.”

“Daddy.”

Small, thin fingers wrapped around Bucky’s wrist.

“Daddy, my ass.” Clint shoved back against Bucky, but he barely moved. “You want a daddy who’ll treat you right, you’ll leave this douche. He’s married to a beta, you know.”

“Yes, I know. I’m their omega. They claimed me last night.”

Clint glanced down at Skylar in shock. While Skylar had been talking, Bucky managed to reign in his anger. Now that he was calmer, he could see why Clint would assume he was cheating, especially without Steve at his side. The understanding didn’t change the fact Bucky would kill anyone who came near his boys with the wrong intentions, but it did allow him to release Clint’s shirt and back away. He pulled Skylar into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Clint smoothed his shirt down over his chest, giving Bucky an irritated look before he shook his head.

“I’ll get your damn shoes,” he grumbled.

“You already gave them to me,” Skylar said, kicking up one foot so Clint could see he was wearing the new sneakers. “They’re very nice. Thank you. Hey, do you have any purple ones that light up in adult sizes? We didn’t see any online, but…” Skylar shrugged. His natural shy, sweet innocence won over Clint immediately and the man’s expression softened.

“Not yet, but I do plan on getting some in.” Clint caught Bucky’s gaze. “I’ll call your alpha when they arrive.”

Skylar smiled broadly, jumping up and down against Bucky’s body. His giddiness was infectious and had Clint smiling with him.

“Thanks, Clint,” Bucky grumbled. He didn’t completely forgive the man, not yet, but they’d both eventually get over their tiff. They’d been through worse arguments in the past.

***

Skylar was so excited he couldn’t stop wiggling. Or maybe it was the adrenaline rush he’d been hit with when he saw Bucky go after the shop owner. He hadn’t heard the argument start and had no idea what it was about, but as soon as Bucky had grabbed the man by the shirt, Skylar had intervened. He couldn’t have Bucky getting arrested. Steve would be furious for one and Skylar didn’t like the idea of being left alone out in the open just yet. He’d been claimed, but his sister didn’t know that and he expected to be grabbed again any moment.

Bucky hadn’t even budged when Clint had shoved him. Such a silly thing, but he found that sexy. He wondered when the veneer of newness would wear off and the man would stop being so drool-worthy. If Steve’s reactions to Bucky were anything to judge by, Skylar would never stop thinking the alpha was gorgeous. The feel of those forearm muscles when Skylar had grabbed his wrist had his exhausted dick perking up.

Now he was bouncing in the passenger seat of the car like he’d consumed nothing but caffeine. He shouldn’t enjoy seeing Bucky angry, muscles tense and ready to strike, but fuck it all, he did. He _really_ did. The drive to City Center Mall was comfortably silent; neither of them had anything to say. He watched all the buildings and people pass by, making up stories in his head about the ones that caught his eye. He was so lost in his imagination that when Bucky’s hand landed on his knee he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You didn’t.” Skylar smiled at his alpha. “I was just lost in thought.”

Bucky smiled back. “I meant earlier with Clint. He said some things and I lost my shit. I’m sorry.”

“You never have to apologize for protecting me. I liked it.” Skylar looked down at Bucky’s hand on his leg as his face grew hot. Why admitting to his alpha that he enjoyed feeling cherished was so embarrassing, he didn’t know, but his cheeks burned all the same.

“Damn, baby boy. That blush of yours is so fucking adorable.”

The compliment made Skylar blush even more. He had no control over the timing, but he loved that Bucky found it attractive. Skylar had always been self-conscious about his cheeks reddening because it made his birthmark stand out. The blemish was painfully obvious without embarrassment making it brighter. Bucky’s phone chimed a text alert. He squeezed Skylar’s knee before reaching up to take the phone off the dash mount and handing it to Skylar.

“It’s Steve. Mind reading it to me? Passcode is winter _._ ”

Skylar opened the phone and then the text. “He says _shift ends at one. Pick me up for lunch?”_

“Tell him yes and ask if he wants something specific.”

Skylar felt weird texting Steve on Bucky’s phone. Pretending to be their daddy didn’t sit right, so he started the text by clearing the air. He felt better immediately. _This is Sky. Daddy is driving. Says we’ll pick you up and asks if you wanted something specific to eat._

_Good morning, Sky, love. Tell him I want to take you to Gator House._

“Gator House?”

Bucky laughed and rested his hand on Skylar’s knee again. “Let him know we’ll do that.”

“Ok. What is it?” Skylar asked as he texted Steve back.

“Well, you know how you can pick your lobster at some seafood restaurants? At Gator House you get to pick which alligator you want to eat.”

Skylar jerked his head to look at Bucky so fast he got dizzy. He fumbled the phone all the way to the floorboard. Bucky laughed as Skylar tried to decide if he should be embarrassed or horrified because clearly his alpha was teasing. At least he hoped that’s why Bucky was laughing so hard. Bucky stopped at a red light and then threaded his fingers through Skylar’s hair. He tugged the strands gently.

“I’m sorry, baby boy. I couldn’t resist.”

“So…no alligators, right?”

“There is alligator meat on the menu, but it’s already been processed. Gator House is a Cajun restaurant. I took Steve there for our first date.”

“Oh. Ok. Cool.”

Skylar side-eyed his alpha as he retrieved the phone from between his feet. He never would’ve pegged Bucky as a tease, but it was nice to know the alpha wasn’t strict and serious all the time. Kayli had no sense of humor and Skylar had always struggled with Steve’s lighthearted joking. Eventually, he’d learn how to handle Bucky’s teasing.


	10. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor delivers Kayli’s demands

Steve smiled as he watched Bucky and Skylar interact. They were the perfect alpha/omega couple; Bucky big and strong with Skylar meek and tiny in comparison. Absolutely beautiful together. To everyone who didn’t know them, it appeared that Steve was a third wheel. But those who did know them well came up to the table to congratulate them on finding an omega they could both love.

Bucky held Steve’s hand on top of the table until it began to interfere with both of them eating, but Bucky constantly smiled at him and even winked once. The man was devastatingly handsome when he winked and he’d pulled his hair up into the messy man bun that guaranteed Steve would be sporting wood throughout lunch. Damn alpha had done it on purpose, too. Bucky was in a great mood, teasing both Steve and Skylar every chance he got. He was likely still riding the high from the claiming. Steve had heard other alphas talk about the rush they experienced after claiming their omegas.

As the waitress cleared their table and Bucky ordered dessert for them, Skylar came around to Steve’s side. He wiggled between Steve and the table, forcing Steve to scoot his chair back to make room for the little omega to sit on his lap. Steve kissed his ear and wrapped his arms around Skylar’s waist before nuzzling into his neck.

“Mmm. You smell different.”

“Am I stinky? The soap we used in the shower this morning was kind of scratchy. I didn’t like it.”

Steve smiled. Omegas preferred soft, silky things against their skin so he’d bought several bottles of creamy body wash that he was certain Skylar would love. The washes had floral scents like hyacinth and lavender which he knew Skylar preferred. He’d inhaled the lovely scents often while caring for Skylar during his many trips to the library.

“Not stinky, no. Betas don’t have scents to transfer, but alphas do. So, you have the delicious mixture of Daddy and Skylar smell. Pretty sure it was created simply to drive me insane.”

“Insane with lust?” Skylar whispered. His cheeks turned the loveliest shade of pink and he averted his gaze to the tabletop.

“So pretty, baby boy,” Bucky said.

Steve let the deep rumble of Bucky’s voice settle in his groin as he nibbled on Skylar’s earlobe, neck, and jaw. He smelled good and tasted good and felt good pressed against Steve’s body, and had a way of making Steve feel ten-feet tall. He’d look adorable in the warm, soft jammies Steve had bought for him.

“Have you been home?” Steve asked.

“Not yet,” Bucky replied. “Took our time leaving Stark Tower and then I took him shopping.”

“Daddy bought me a lot of stuff.”

“I’m sure he did.”

Bucky took the job of spoiling his boys seriously. Steve figured if Skylar looked at something longer than ten seconds, that something was bought. He probably felt like he’d stepped into a fairy tale the way attention was being showered upon him.

“Hold him tight, Stevie.”

Steve looked up at Bucky’s low growl. Bucky stood up from the table slowly, a menacing expression on his face. Skylar spun on Steve’s lap and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Don’t let him take me,” Skylar whispered, burying his face in Steve’s neck.

Steve tightened his grip on Skylar’s waist and prepared to protect and defend their omega at all costs.

***

“Go tell your bitch of a boss he’s claimed.”

The blond beta raised his hands in surrender at Bucky’s angry words.

“I assure you, Kayli knows. She suspects you claimed him in the back seat as you’re little helper drove. I am not here to take him, but rather to offer you a deal, on his sister’s behalf.”

What the hell was wrong with Skylar’s sister that she thought they were in a place of negotiation? All of Skylar’s rights were transferred to him the moment he claimed the boy. He couldn’t begin to fathom what kind of deal she thought she could make. Bucky scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“This should be interesting. Do tell.”

“She had a financial understanding with another alpha. He’d already paid a holding fee of three-thousand dollars and was scheduled for pick up tomorrow. Naturally, he wasn’t happy to learn his investment had been stolen. Repay the money to Kayli and she won’t press charges.”

“How much was she selling him for?” Bucky asked. The amount had to be substantial to warrant a down payment of three grand. He had no intention of paying anything – Skylar was a person, not a thing to be sold – but he was curious.

“Fifteen thousand.”

Bucky couldn’t decide whether to laugh or throw a punch. He knew omegas were sometimes sold like cattle, and virgins would fetch a higher price, but he hadn’t known exactly how high. What bothered him most was that Skylar was freshly eighteen, but he wasn’t a virgin. If Kayli thought he was, or led the other alpha to believe he was, and the alpha later found out differently, he could have done horrible things to Skylar, and Bucky would have landed in jail. No doubt about that. If either of his boys were hurt or killed by someone, Bucky would be going down for murder himself because he _would_ exact revenge.

“Uh huh, and what’s that about charges?”

“If you don’t repay her, she’ll press charges for theft, omega kidnapping, imprisonment of an omega, and sexually taking advantage of an underaged omega in heat.”

“What?” Steve yelled, drawing even more attention from other restaurant patrons.

“That’s a lie, Thor.” Skylar’s voice quivered as he spoke.

When Thor glanced at Skylar, his eyes softened. The little omega must have endeared himself to his sister’s henchmen in the three months he was away from Bucky and Steve.

“Kayli took me from my alpha and wouldn’t let me leave the house. You and Sam helped keep me prisoner.” Skylar’s anger was making him braver, his voice stronger.

“You were underage,” Thor said.

“It had nothing to do with my age and you know it.”

Bucky reached out and caressed Skylar’s head. Steve still held him on his lap in a protective embrace, but Thor held true to his word and didn’t attempt to take Skylar.

“Easy, baby boy. Thor and I are going outside to continue this conversation.”

Steve made eye contact with Bucky and nodded. Bucky winked at him and then ushered Thor out of the restaurant ahead of him. He may not expect violence from the big beta, but that didn’t mean he’d trust the man at his back. Once the restaurant door closed behind them and they’d stepped far enough away to not impede foot traffic, Bucky let his full alpha fury show. Thor stiffened, muscles bunching in preparation for a fight, but Bucky had no intention of getting physical.

“I’ll keep this short and simple. No.”

Thor’s expression pinched in confusion. “No?”

“No,” Bucky repeated. “Tell the she-bitch I don’t submit to ultimatums, extortion, threats, or anything else she may think of attempting. Skylar is no longer a Thomas. He’s a Rogers-Barnes.”

Bucky left Thor standing on the sidewalk and returned to his boys inside the restaurant. Steve and Skylar turned toward him at the tinkling of the bell above the door. He noticed the waitress approaching with the dessert he’d ordered and he caught her before she could put the pie down.

“Can we get that to go, please?”

Bucky slid his credit card into her hand as well so she could close out their bill at the same time. If Skylar’s sister held true to form, she would, in fact, attempt pressing charges against him and he wanted to contact Natasha for legal advice. Skylar hadn’t moved off Steve’s lap, though both of them were more relaxed. He sat down at the table and took Steve’s hand in his. Skylar peeked at him through lowered lashes. He blew his omega a kiss and received a pretty blush in return. Steve squeezed his hand to get his attention.

“I texted Natasha to let her know you’d be calling her soon because I can’t see this going any other way.”

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand in silent thanks. Skylar may have been worried that Bucky would cave to his sister’s demands, but Steve knew exactly what would happen. The waitress returned with his card and receipt, and placed the boxed dessert beside Steve. Bucky sighed as he signed the receipt and left a generous tip for the disturbance. This was not how he’d envisioned his first day mated.


	11. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve throw a Claiming Celebration. Skylar freaks out. This chapter is a bit longer than previous ones.

“So what’s this I hear about you needing my services?” Natasha asked the moment she picked up the phone. No hello or how are you. Straight to the point. Natasha Romanov was a damn good lawyer, but sometimes her people skills lacked. Most people who hired her overlooked her lack of tact because she was amazing at navigating omega laws.

“I’m having an issue with an omega -”

“What is it with alphas this week?” Nat interrupted. “First Tony impregnates an omega without claiming him first. Then Clint goes into rut at work because his assistant beta turns out to be an omega in hiding. Now, you. What did _you_ do?”

“Wanda is an omega?”

“Focus, Barnes.”

“Hang on a sec. I had a feeling about Peter, but Wanda? Omegas have scents, Nat. How the hell did we all miss it?”

Natasha sighed heavily. “I don’t know, but the three of you are paying my mortgage for the next year the rate you’re going. Now, tell me what you’ve done.”

Bucky explained his situation with Skylar, answering whatever questions Nat had for him.

“Tell me you have proof you didn’t break the law, JBB.”

“Don’t call me JBB, Batty Natty.”

Natasha groaned. “God, I haven’t heard that taunt since high school. Don’t be juvenile, Bucky.”

“You started it.”

“How does Steve put up with you?”

Bucky chuckled. “I don’t know, but to answer your question, yes. I have hotel and restaurant receipts from the three days I stayed away.”

“Great, but the first three days isn’t enough. We need proof you stayed away the entire three months he was under eighteen.”

“Why? He was being kept under lock and key with two beta guards at his sister’s house the entire time. I had to tear down boards from his window to rescue him.”

“Was breaking and entering one of the charges she was threatening you with?”

“I didn’t break or enter anything. I pulled boards off the house, he opened the window and climbed out. Willingly.”

“My brain is bleeding, Barnes. You have literally given me an aneurysm.”

“At least I didn’t get him pregnant.”

“I addend my previous statement. The three of you will allow me to retire in comfort years ahead of schedule.”

“I know what happened with the three of us and our omegas was unconventional, but we didn’t really break any laws, did we?”

“I don’t think so, but I’ll still do my due diligence and research for precedents. Omega laws have been largely reactive and I can honestly say in all my years as a lawyer I’ve not come across these particular issues. One thing I can say for certain is that Tony holds a very prestigious position in the community, Clint is a business owner with high-priced real estate, and you have some heavy-hitting acquaintances. If nothing else, we can wear the other side down financially until they simply give up because they can’t afford to continue.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. “Great.”

“Well, it’s been fun chatting with you, but I have three idiot alphas I need to find a way to defend so, later JBB.”

“Yeah, right. Later, Batty.”

Bucky hung up feeling more uncomfortable than he had when he’d initially called Natasha. He didn’t think his and Clint’s problems were nearly as bad as Tony getting Peter pregnant without claiming him. Tony hadn’t admitted to that, yet, but Natasha’s words confirmed it. He looked out the window at the cityscape beyond, towers of glass and steel glinting in the waning light of day as the sun set. He was grateful Steve had suggested taking Skylar to the library for new books while he made the call. While Steve was accustomed to seeing him unsettled, his mood would only make Skylar more anxious, and he didn’t want that. Happy omegas made for happy households.

***

Skylar was so excited he couldn’t stay still. Daddy was throwing a Claiming Celebration tonight and he and Steve had invited several of their friends to attend. They were both busy finalizing details, which left Skylar to his own entertainment. He had offered to help numerous times, but both of his men shooed him away, telling him he was free to do whatever he wanted until guests started arriving. Then, he would be expected to be present for introductions. It was _his_ claiming they were celebrating, after all. He was man of the hour.

The idea terrified him. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention; actually preferred not to be noticed at all. Skylar wanted to say his shyness and anxiety came from never having been to a party before, but daddy and Steve knew better. His alarm beeped letting him know it was time to shower and get dressed. Daddy had gone first and then Steve so they’d already be dressed by the time the caterers and first guests arrived. Skylar had been given a pass to wait until much later. He’d been lounging around the master bedroom in his super-soft, purple bunny onesie trying to stay out of the way while he quietly grew more nervous.

It wasn’t until after he’d groomed and showered that true panic set in. He had nothing to wear. At least nothing he deemed appropriate for a party meant to show him off. It was bad enough Steve wouldn’t let him apply a thick layer of concealer over his birthmark, and there was nothing in his closet eye-catching enough to make up for his less-than-pretty face. Skylar’s heart beat a rapid staccato in his chest and his breaths came fast and shallow. He fisted his hair and pulled.

What had he been thinking? He wasn’t worthy of an alpha like Bucky. He fell short of what a beta like Steve deserved, too. All it would take was one look at him and every single one of their friends were going to know they got ripped off in the omega department. He was an idiot to think so highly of himself, to let his hopes and dreams override the truth.

He needed to leave.

Skylar turned on his heel and ran out of the bedroom, intent on getting out of the loft and as far away as possible. Before he made it halfway across the living room, he was swept off his feet and caught against a steel chest.

“Easy, baby boy,” Bucky murmured into his ear as he was carried back into the bedroom.

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and rested Skylar across his lap. The embrace Skylar found himself in wasn’t overtly confining or uncomfortable, but he knew it wouldn’t be easy to escape Bucky’s hold, no matter how hard he might try. Oddly enough, now that he was pressed against Bucky’s body, thick arms circling his back and waist, Skylar had a hard time remembering why he’d been so scared.

“I can feel your panic. Tell daddy what happened.”

Skylar’s face heated and he shivered. That was when he noticed he hadn’t put a stitch of clothing on. He’d been so out of his head with fear that he’d actually tried running out of the loft completely naked. So humiliating. Someday soon, daddy and Steve would get sick of him embarrassing them and screwing everything up and ask him to leave.

“Tony just arrived.” Steve’s voice was soft and melodic. He gently caressed Skylar’s head, but Skylar refused to look at him. He kept his face hidden in the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Sky, love.” Steve kissed his head and then whispered to Bucky. “Is he okay?”

“No. We need a few minutes. Will you let Tony and everyone else who shows before I come out that we’ll be along in a bit?”

“Of course.”

The thud of the door being closed told Skylar that Steve had left them alone in the bedroom. Bucky held him for several long minutes, gently swaying side to side, rocking Skylar in his arms until he calmed. Once the panic and humiliation subsided, he cried. Soft warmth surrounded him as Bucky tucked Skylar’s favorite blanket around him.

“I have you, baby boy, and I won’t let go. Let it all out.”

A few minutes later when he started to feel normal again, Skylar sighed and wiped his eyes with the blanket. When he finally worked up the courage to look Bucky in the eye he found the alpha smiling at him.

“Hi,” Bucky whispered.

Skylar offered him a shaky grin before averting his eyes. Bucky hadn’t shaved in a few days and his scruff was starting to fill in nicely, making him even more handsome, something Skylar hadn’t thought possible. Skylar pulled the fluffy white blanket up to his chin. He needed some kind of buffer, something to hide his face in when the inevitable conversation started.

“Why are you still naked, little one?”

Skylar shrugged. “Couldn’t find anything to wear.”

Bucky glanced around the room at the clothes Skylar had thrown on every surface in the room. “There are clothes everywhere.”

“None of it is good enough.”

“Baby boy, you could have come out covered in dirt wearing your bunny pajamas and no one would have thought anything of it. I’m okay with you wearing whatever makes you comfortable. No one else’s opinion matters.”

“Daddy…”

Skylar fidgeted with the blanket between his fingers. He needed to admit the true fear he carried deep in his heart. Bucky brushed Skylar’s hair back and kissed his forehead. When he was alone, he was convinced everything was going wrong and he was unworthy of everyone. Held close and wrapped in warmth by his alpha made all those fears seem distant and silly. His cheeks heated and he buried his face in warm fluff. His entire body was growing hot with embarrassment. Bucky pulled the blanket aside just enough to peek at Skylar’s face, but Skylar still felt hidden, cocooned in his safe, little world.

“Stop thinking and blurt it out.”

“I’m not good enough,” Skylar whispered because blurting was beyond him, but the alpha’s command, subtle as it was, couldn’t be ignored. It was hardwired into his omega DNA to obey his alpha, and he wanted to make his daddy proud, to be worthy of love from these incredible men.

“How can you think such a thing when I’ve claimed you?”

“Only because I was in heat when you met me. Kayli said not many alphas can withstand that.”

“You weren’t in heat when I claimed you. And may I remind you we were separated for three months after your heat. If I had only wanted you because of that, the desire would have disappeared when you did. Steve and I, we’ve been waiting for our special omega, and now you’re here. You’re perfect for us. I don’t want you to be perfect for anyone else because then I’d have to get physical and blood is extremely hard to clean. It has a habit of getting into places you never knew existed.”

Skylar’s eyes widened. Did he want to know how Bucky knew that little fact, or did he just want to ignore it? Thankfully, Bucky took the decision away from him.

“Enough talk and no more self doubt. Put on a pair of jeans, that cute purple button up Steve bought you yesterday, and socks. No shoes.”

Bucky rolled Skylar off his lap and helped him stand. With Bucky still sitting on the bed, they were eye to eye. Skylar stepped forward, kissed Bucky on the lips, and then dropped the blanket to the floor so he could get dressed.

“That doesn’t feel dressy enough for a party. Look at you and Steve.”

Bucky had dressed head to toe in black with a charcoal gray vest. His shoulder-length hair hung loose and his beard was neatly trimmed. The dark shades made his steel-blue eyes stand out. Steve had chosen a tan suit with blue accents. Being told to wear jeans and no shoes felt very strange to Skylar, but it was daddy’s decision so he’d do it.

“ _We_ are the head of household. _You_ , beautiful boy, are the omega. Expectations are different.”

Skylar grunted. “Why can’t I wear shoes, daddy?”

“You’ll see.”

Once he was dressed in the clothing Bucky had told him to wear, he looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, but there wasn’t much he could do, especially with his birthmark front and center. He really hated that thing when he was trying to look nice and impress people. It was inevitably the first thing everyone noticed.

“Come here, baby boy.”

Skylar turned away from the mirror and walked into Bucky’s open arms. He was still seated on the bed making it easy for Skylar to drape his arms over Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky bopped his nose with the tip of his finger.

“Good boy.”

The simple praise made Skylar blush as he smiled back shyly.

“Now, repeat after me. I am the omega.”

“I am the omega,” Skylar repeated as he looked into Bucky’s eyes, wondering what the alpha was doing.

“I have brown hair and blue eyes.” Skylar tilted his head in question. “Say it,” Bucky demanded with a swat to Skylar’s ass.

“I have brown hair and blue eyes.”

“I like books and soft blankets.”

Skylar repeated the words, still confused. Bucky said a few more sentences that Skylar then parroted back. He figured when Bucky wanted to tell him what they were doing, he would. Until then Skylar would play the game.

“I am beautiful,” Bucky said.

Skylar opened his mouth to repeat the phrase, just as he’d been doing for the past several minutes, but the words wouldn’t come out. Bucky stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed.

“Skylar.”

Skylar inhaled at the use of his first name more than the solid swat to his butt. Neither of his men called him by his first name on a regular basis. It tended to be reserved for grabbing his attention when he was lost in a book or verbalizing frustration when he was being moody.

“Say it.”

“Why?” Skylar whispered, slightly wary of what Bucky would do since it wasn’t the words he wanted to hear.

“Because you are, and I will make you say it until you believe it. Now, I am beautiful.”

They held each other’s gazes for long seconds, Skylar’s mouth refusing to work.

“I can wait all night, little boy.”

Skylar swallowed hard and then whispered the words. “I am beautiful.”

Bucky smiled broadly and Skylar couldn’t help but smile back. Relief and happiness filled him at having pleased his alpha. Bucky laced their fingers together as he rose to his feet. Skylar let himself be pulled out of the bedroom in Bucky’s wake. He still felt unworthy and underdressed, but if Bucky and Steve were happy with him as he was, he would push through his discomfort. He didn’t believe he was beautiful simply because his alpha made him say he was and he doubted he ever would, no matter how many times Bucky made him repeat the mantra.

The living room was filled with people Skylar didn’t recognize. Bucky led him to where Steve stood by the kitchen with a woman and a vaguely familiar man holding a shoe box. Steve lifted his arm and Skylar slid beneath it, pressing his chest to Steve’s side. He ignored everyone in the room except the blond, blue-eyed man kissing his forehead. The beta was only a few inches taller than him, but Skylar still felt small beside him. Steve’s larger than life attitude made him seem so much bigger.

“Are you better, love?”

“Yes.”

Skylar smiled against Steve’s lips as they shared a kiss. Bucky’s large hand settling on the back of his head pulled Skylar from the kiss long before he was ready.

“I want you to meet Clint. Remember him from the clothing store where we got your new sneakers? And this is his” - Clint gave a subtle shake of his head - “assistant, Wanda. This is Skylar, our omega.”

“Nice to see you again,” Clint said. “And congratulations. I have something for you.”

Clint handed Skylar the shoe box. He glanced up at Bucky who nodded at him before he lifted the lid to see what was inside. Beneath a thin layer of tissue paper was a pair of sparkly purple sneakers.

“Purple is my favorite color. Thank you.”

“Oh, I did you one better. These are special made.”

Clint pulled one of the shoes from the box and slapped it against his palm. Purple lights lit up all along the edge of the sole causing Skylar to squeal in delight. He dropped the box in his hands to take the shoe from Clint. He held the shoe up for Bucky to see.

“Daddy!”

“Yes, baby boy. You dropped the other one.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Skylar bent to pick up the box, but Steve had beaten him to it. He smiled indulgently as he held the box open for Skylar to replace the shoe inside. He returned the box to Skylar and then directed him to the sofa.

“Go put them on so everyone can see.”

Every stranger in the room disappeared from Skylar’s mind as he went to the sofa and put his new shoes on. When he finished lacing and tying them, he lifted his feet off the floor to admire the way they sparkled in the light. Skylar had never received a gift specifically designed for him. Rationally, he knew the sneakers probably hadn’t cost that much, but they were priceless to him. They made him believe that Bucky and Steve truly were happy to have him in their lives. He just hoped that one day he’d feel worthy of them in return.


	12. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The claiming celebration continues.

Bucky’s cheeks ached from smiling. Skylar was too fucking adorable with his new light-up shoes. He’d run into more than one guest at the party because he was looking down at his feet rather than where he was going. No one complained, of course, but Steve had taken to following him and running interference when possible. He’d saved more than one glass of wine, though he’d not been quick enough to catch Tony’s upended plate of macaroni salad. Skylar had been horrified, but within seconds Peter had Skylar laughing with stories of his own mishaps as they cleaned up the mess. Peter’s baby bump was barely visible beneath his loose clothing. Bucky didn’t miss the loving look Tony bestowed on the pregnant omega at his feet, though he played up his alpha-ness the moment Peter was looking.

Yep. Bucky and Tony were long overdue for that talk.

The two omegas shared a whispered conversation as they dumped the plate and napkins used for cleaning before darting into the bedroom. Bucky peeked into the room, not wanting to interrupt Skylar’s first real interaction with another omega. He watched as Skylar handed Peter his favorite blanket and then started pulling books from the bottom drawer of the nightstand where he insisted on keeping the novels he loved. Bucky figured it was a holdover behavior from Skylar’s life in his sister’s house. Leaving the omegas to bond, Bucky joined Tony at the counter they’d turned into an open bar for the night. One of the caterers had been assigned to the station to monitor consumption. Bucky didn’t mind everyone drinking and having a good time, but he refused to bury one of his friends because they drove home from one of his parties drunk.

“Boy or girl?” Bucky asked as he slapped Tony on the shoulder.

“Shhh,” Tony hissed. “Keep your voice down. I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I haven’t claimed him.”

“For fuck’s sake, Tony, he’s pregnant and whether the two of you want to believe it or not, it _is_ obvious.”

“I’m taking care of him.” The caterer handed Tony a scotch on the rocks and the alpha practically drained it in one swallow.

“No, you’re not,” Bucky growled. He hated alphas who didn’t accept responsibility for their actions, heat-induced rut or not. He was doubly irritated that it was one of his closest friends pulling that shit. “You need to claim him _now._ ”

“We’ll finish this conversation later, in private, but long story short…he won’t let me.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. He’d heard of omegas not wanting the claiming they received, but he’d never heard of a pregnant unclaimed omega that refused the bite. Tony looked both angry and hurt that Peter had denied him. Bucky couldn’t imagine being in the same position. He caught Natasha’s gaze as she approached them with Clint in tow. Bucky gestured toward Natasha with his chin.

“I have a feeling we’ll be having that conversation now.”

***

Peter was fun to talk to. He was a bit of a brainiac when it came to electronics, but since Skylar was a nerd when it came to fantasy, he could appreciate the quirk. Skylar had never made friends easily, but he genuinely liked Peter and found spending time with him was comfortable. Skylar watched from the corner of his eye as Peter adjusted himself on the bed again. Peter’s condition wasn’t overtly obvious, but it was clear the small bump of early pregnancy was getting in the way of his comfort. Peter caught Skylar staring at his belly and rubbed a hand over his stomach.

“Three months,” Peter said.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare and I didn’t know how to ask.”

Skylar returned his attention to the book he’d opened on his lap. He and Peter sat side by side on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Each had one of Skylar’s fluffy blankets draped over their shoulders. Skylar always felt safest when he was covered with something. Since being claimed by Bucky and Steve, his collection of soft and fluffy things had tripled. His men took spoiling him seriously.

“It’s okay. I haven’t been able to talk about it with anyone because it sort of, maybe, shouldn’t have happened, but it did. And I feel like I’m showing way more than I should at only three months, but I’ve never been pregnant before so I really have no idea. I kind of zoned out during my Health and Breeding class.”

Skylar took a moment to process all that. “Health and Breeding class?”

“Yeah. Are you still in school?”

“No. My sister pulled me when I turned sixteen.”

“Oh. It’s a requirement for omegas to graduate. They make you take it during the final year. Supposed to teach you all about pregnancy and prepare you for life with an alpha. Like I said, I zoned out. Wasn’t interested in being claimed and bred, you know? I had plans and dreams, and didn’t want or need an alpha by my side. Pretty sure I can still achieve everything I want, even with a baby.” Peter glanced at Skylar and then chuckled. “Why do you look so confused?”

“Because you’re pregnant, which means you have an alpha. Doesn’t it?”

“Having sex with an alpha and being claimed by one are different things. You don’t have to do one to have the other, you know?”

Skylar flushed at his lack of knowledge. In all the books he’d read, omegas were always claimed before they were impregnated. Being the recluse he was, he’d never encountered the situation for himself.

“I didn’t know that could happen. Is it common?”

“No. In fact, I always thought alphas were driven to claim an omega during sex, especially when the omega is in full heat, which I was. I have no idea how he managed to stop himself from claiming me. He could have and I would’ve let him. I’d’ve been angry with myself afterwards, but still.”

“I’m not very educated so I thought omegas could only get pregnant after they’d been claimed. Did the alpha force himself on you? Do you not want the baby?”

Peter rubbed his baby bump with both hands and smiled. “I wasn’t forced. He was trying to help me. My heat came on kind of sudden, took us both by surprise. When I was told I was pregnant, I went through the whole emotional spectrum – anger, fear, grief, you name it – but then they did the first ultrasound and I saw the baby…I don’t know, things changed. It’ll be hard being an unclaimed omega parent, but I’ll make it work.”

“The alpha doesn’t want to be involved?”

“He says he does. He’s paid all the medical bills and takes me to all my appointments. But I don’t want him to want us because he feels obligated. I feel like if I hadn’t gone into heat unexpectedly, then he never would’ve chosen to be with me. And now I don’t want him to want to claim me just because I’m pregnant. I know it’s silly, but I want an alpha who actually wants _me_.”

“You’re not silly. I think all omegas want that. Right before the party I had a panic attack because I thought Bucky only claimed me because I was in heat, but he didn’t. There has to be an alpha out there who will want you and your baby.”

Peter shrugged. “But will I want him?”

Skylar didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent. He really had no idea how friendships worked, or relationships of any kind for that matter, but he liked to think he and Peter would be friends from now on.

“When are you due?” Peter asked.

“Due for what?”

Peter patted his rounded belly. “Your baby. When will it be born?”

“Oh. I’m not pregnant.”

“I thought this was your claiming celebration.”

Peter looked thoroughly confused which made Skylar realize he was missing something. Again.

“It is. I think my lack of education is showing itself again,” he muttered.

Peter took Skylar’s hand in his and squeezed. “I don’t think it’s a lack of education so much as a social norm that’s prevalent. The majority of claimings happen when an omega is in heat which means pregnancy. I’ve broken that stereotype by getting pregnant without claiming, so why shouldn’t you by being claimed without getting pregnant?”

Skylar smiled at Peter’s easy acceptance of their individual situations. “I think that’s because I wasn’t in heat when Bucky claimed me. I have no doubt I’ll be pregnant by the end of my next heat, whenever that will be.”

A loud rap of on the bedroom door followed by “knock, knock” made both omegas jump.

“Dang, Mr. Stark, don’t do that,” Peter said.

Tony stared at Peter for a second before turning his attention to Skylar.

“Tell me something, little Rogers-Barnes. Wouldn’t you think that if you were carrying an alpha’s child, you would maybe call that alpha by his first name?”

Skylar and Peter looked at each other. Peter apparently didn’t know what to do in this situation any more than Skylar by the expression on his face. Thankfully, they were both spared from having to answer when Steve came into the room. He looked at Tony and pointed to the door.

“Out. Only one alpha is allowed in this room and it isn’t you.”

“Fine, fine. I need to get Mr. Parker home and in bed anyway.”

Skylar watched the entire interaction in silence. He felt like he was watching one of his romance novels come to life in front of him. All the drama, angst, and reservations included. Unlike the stories he read, however, Skylar was torn over how he wanted the story to end. On one hand, he wanted Peter to be able to maintain his independence. On the other, he wanted Tony to claim Peter so they could raise their baby together as a solid family unit. No matter how their alpha/omega story ended, he hoped Peter and baby would be happy. Steve followed Tony out of the room, the two men poking fun at each other the whole time.

“You live with him?” Skylar asked.

“Nah, but I do live in Stark Tower so it made sense we carpool.”

Skylar nodded as they both climbed off the bed. After saying their goodbyes, sharing a quick hug with the promise to meet for lunch at Stark Tower sometime, Peter left the room. Skylar stayed behind in the bedroom to be alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t thinking about his unworthiness or all the ways his alpha could do better than him like before.

Now, he was thinking about his future and wha that might entail. Skylar had never given much thought to having children of his own because his sister had drilled into him that his pregnancies would be dictated by whether the alpha wanted babies or not. He’d never imagined anything different until tonight while learning of Peter’s situation. Would Steve and Bucky let him decide when he wanted a baby?

He stood in front of the mirror, turning from side to side, trying to imagine what it would be like to have a life growing inside him. Any child conceived would be Bucky’s and he wondered how Steve felt about that. Skylar didn’t want his beta to feel jealous or left out. Given how much he’d learned tonight about the holes in his knowledge, he wondered if there were indeed ways for him to carry Steve’s child in some way. He’d have Steve take him to the library with him the next time he worked so he could do some research.

“Come back to the party, Sky.”

Skylar turned toward Steve with a smile and bounced over to him. Outside the bedroom, the claiming celebration had changed from a gathering offering congratulations to a slightly drunken revelry of music, dancing, and a drinking game involving tricks and dares. Alphas were the worst at trying to one-up each other with things like that, and Bucky and Clint were leading the charge apparently.

The loft was loud and the occupants carefree. Steve handed Skylar a glass of spiked apple cider and convinced him to try dancing. Skylar had never had so much fun surrounded by strangers before, but with Bucky and Steve there, he enjoyed every minute of it.


	13. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve breaks daddy’s rules introducing Skylar to what having a daddy means

_We need to have a talk with our omega. He’s researching omega pregnancy._

Bucky read Steve’s text at least six times trying to wrap his brain around the words. His boy had the worst timing. He was always sending texts with life-changing information while Bucky was at work. Knowing his omega was thinking about having babies made concentrating on marketing the latest Stark Industries security system near impossible. Was their sweet little omega about to go into heat again? The idea made Bucky grow hard in his slacks.

Personally, he thought his baby boy was too young to be a father. Even though Bucky and Steve would be fathers to the baby as well, it would be Skylar who had to carry the child and go through all the physical and emotional changes that went with pregnancy. Bucky hoped Skylar was just curious because he had become friends with Peter. The two omegas talked almost daily. But if Skylar was going into heat soon, Bucky definitely needed to have a conversation with him. Bucky had already made Steve promise to force him to wear condoms during Skylar’s next several heats to avoid getting the omega pregnant, but he needed to inform Skylar of that agreement.

Skylar was still a child himself in many ways, but mostly it was Bucky’s desire to enjoy his two boys for a few years before introducing children into the mix. He also wanted Skylar to be more comfortable and certain about his place in the relationship. Triads were never easy.

 _Let him explore, but encourage him to ask us questions,_ Bucky responded. _He’s too quick with his assumptions sometimes._

He placed his phone back on the desk and tried to focus on the ad copy in front of him. Tony wanted to advertise the facial recognition feature of his newest security software without increasing the public’s fear of having their privacy invaded. Bucky wasn’t too sure that would be an issue if the main target of the advertisements was government and law enforcement offices. If someone was stupid enough to break into a place like that, they forfeited the right to privacy.

Bucky’s cell phone vibrated on his desk alerting him to another message. He smiled at the photo that filled his screen. Steve had caught Skylar curled up on one of the plush library chairs, his favorite fluffy blanket wrapped around him, and a book titled _You and Your Baby_ balanced on his knees. His nose was scrunched and his lips pursed making Bucky wonder exactly what he was reading about to cause such an expression. He saved the picture to his phone and made a mental note to ask Skylar about the book later. He was curious if Skylar would actually check the book out and bring it home with him, or if he’d put it back on the shelf.

 _Kiss the little angel for me,_ Bucky texted back before once again returning to the ad copy.

Half an hour later Tony summoned him. He stuffed his cell phone into his pocket, grabbed his laptop off the charging station, and headed upstairs to the boss’s office. During the twelve floor ascent, Bucky’s phone vibrated in his pocket. The moment he opened the text he regretted it. The video was only 15 seconds long, but it was enough to bring on a raging boner and had him ducking into the public restroom immediately upon exiting the elevator.

He locked the door behind him so he’d have complete privacy for the next several minutes and hit play on the message. What he saw was fifteen seconds of Steve’s head bobbing up and down on Skylar’s dick. What he heard was Skylar being sucked to the point of no return and coming down Steve’s throat. Once he managed to calm down his own libido, he dialed his boy’s phone. Bucky held the phone to his ear with one hand as he rubbed his cock through his pants with the other.

“Hi, daddy,” Steve said after only one ring. He knew that video would earn him a phone call. It had also earned him a spanking as soon as Bucky got home.

“Hi, daddy? That’s all you have to say, little boy?”

“You said to kiss the little angel, so I did.”

Bucky closed his eyes and squeezed his dick. Steve had deliberately misunderstood and they both knew it. The beta had knowing misinterpreted Bucky’s instructions before and had his ass reddened for it, so he knew the consequences. Clearly, Bucky hadn’t been attentive enough in the past few days so Steve was acting out, pushing past the boundaries. And giving Skylar a blow job in one of the library offices while recording the omega’s orgasm was definitely acting out.

“Your ass is going to be on fire for days.”

“Promise?” Steve asked. His unusually soft and desperate tone tore at Bucky’s chest.

“Yeah, Stevie. I promise. I never meant to neglect you.”

“You haven’t…”

“I have and I’m sorry. I’ll take good care of you tonight.”

“What about Sky?”

“He can watch.”

***

Having a baby was a terrifying concept. Right now, getting pregnant was the last thing he wanted. The book he was reading was meant to be informational and helpful to expectant omegas, but many of the subjects made him want to throw the book across the room with a resounding _nope._ He’d finally put the book down halfway through the chapter on hormone changes and picked up one of his comic books. He was insecure enough without having his hormones turning against him.

One of his favorite songs came on the music app he was listening to and he turned up the volume, bouncing his feet to the beat. Skylar loved the wireless headphones Bucky had bought him so he could listen to music as loud as he wanted without disturbing them, and without being tethered to the laptop. He also appreciated not hearing Steve’s spanking. That was new and confusing and uncomfortable.

Before being claimed, he had preferred being left to his own entertainment like this, but it was a rare occurrence now. Since neither Steve nor Bucky had argued his decision to stay in the living room while daddy dished out his punishment, he suspected the two needed the time alone with each other. Skylar stood up, wrapped the blanket around his body, and started twirling around the living room, letting the music fill him up and free his spirit. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been happy enough to dance like this.

Bucky stepped into his path, wrapped his thick arms around Skylar’s waist, and then lifted him off the ground without stopping the spin or momentum. The sensation of being spun by someone else while his feet were off the ground was something he’d never experienced before. He put his arms around Bucky’s neck and laughed until Bucky lowered him back to his feet. Skylar pulled the headphones down around his neck as he grabbed the back of the sofa for balance. He was kind of dizzy, whereas Bucky didn’t look the least bit affected as he bent down to pick up the blanket from the floor where it had fallen. Smiling down at him, Bucky dragged a fingertip over the rise of Skylar’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re happy. Say the words, baby boy.”

“I am beautiful,” Skylar said. His cheeks heated as they always did, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He still didn’t completely believe the words Bucky made him say all the time, but he’d say them as often as his alpha desired.

“Good boy. Come sit with me.”

Bucky sat on the oversized armchair and patted his thighs. Skylar snuggled in tight, breathing in the intoxicating mixture of daddy and Steve that clung to the fabric of his shirt. Bucky draped the blanket over Skylar and tucked it in around his body, leaving only his head free.

“You’re very hot,” Skylar said. Heat radiated off Bucky in waves. While that was soothing to him, he worried his alpha would overheat beneath the blanket.

“Spankings take effort and control, which is what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have any questions about that?”

“Yeah. Why was Steve in trouble?”

“How familiar are you with the Daddy/boy dynamic?”

“I don’t… I thought we called you daddy because you take care of us.”

“Yes, but there’s more to it.”

Bucky went on to explain all the ins and outs of the Daddy/boy relationship, the necessity for rules and punishments, and what Skylar could expect from him as daddy, as well. Skylar’s rules and punishments would be different than Steve’s because he was omega. Apparently, his needs were vastly different. He was a bit worried that he didn’t have a say in what his punishments would be, but Bucky promised him they would always be fair and nothing Skylar would struggle to handle. Since he already trusted Bucky with his life, he figured punishment wasn’t that big of a deal.

Steve ambled out of the bedroom in a robe, blond hair wet from a shower. He smiled at them as he approached and then leaned down to kiss Skylar before pecking a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek. As big as the armchair was, it easily held both Steve and Skylar, but with Bucky it seemed a bit small. Steve sat on the armrest and then leaned into Bucky’s side, tucking his feet beneath Skylar’s blanket.

“Ooof. I’m being crushed,” Bucky croaked.

“So dramatic,” Steve mumbled. “Should’ve been an actor.”

“Mmhmm.” Bucky draped an arm around Steve’s back and then squeezed a butt cheek. Steve gasped audibly, cheeks blushing.

“I’ve never seen you embarrassed,” Skylar said. He thought he was the only one who turned red like that. Steve smiled and shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

“He’s not embarrassed, baby boy. He’s aroused.”

Steve winked at Skylar and then his gaze landed on the discarded pregnancy book. His brow creased as he stared at it and Skylar came to the sudden realization that a book about omega pregnancy might not be something his beta partner wanted to see. If Skylar ever did have babies, they wouldn’t be Steve’s. Skylar felt flushed everywhere and he buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I can’t have your babies.”

“I’m not. Means I can fuck you bare as much as I want and have no worries,” Steve told him.

“Look at me,” Bucky instructed as he gently tugged on Skylar’s hair. Skylar leaned back only enough to make eye contact with his alpha. “This family is too new and young to have babies so I’ll be using condoms during your heats until _all_ of us are ready for children. Okay?”

“Okay, good. I’m not ready,” Skylar agreed. “But can I keep reading about it so I know what to do?”

“You can read whatever you want,” Steve said, and Bucky nodded his agreement.

Comfortable, happy, and much more relaxed now that he knew he wasn’t expected to get pregnant right away, Skylar tucked himself into the crook of Bucky’s arm and closed his eyes. He fell asleep surrounded by Bucky’s heat and the soft sounds of his two men loving on each other.


End file.
